First Year of Marriage
by Boydia
Summary: Sequel to "Experienced but Innocent". Mr. and Mrs. Kyoya Ootori's first year on marriage. WARNING:Strong Language and Sexual Content.
1. Chapter 1

.

Haruhi's Perspective

I'm Ootori Haruhi. I'm married to the recently voted, sexiest man in Japan; that would be Ootori Kyoya. We have been married for one year. Within that one year, both of our appearances have changed drastically. Kyoya's muscles are more defined, due to his intense martial art workouts with Mori and Hunny. He let his hair grow a little pass his shoulders. Because he wanted to look less like his father. He also has a well groomed light mustache that's attached to his well groomed light beard. Kyoya wanted me to look more like his woman. So I grew my hair to the middle of my back. My breast size increased a cup size. Three months ago I gave birth to our first born. His name is Ootori Kyohan. He's already spoiled. His father and both grandfathers are crazy about him. We are still deeply in love with one another. Sex in still amazing and outstanding. Which is why I'm in the state I'm in now. I've been experiencing mourning sickness. I just completed a home pregnancy test. The results are positive. Kyoya doesn't know yet I think. But he's suspicious. He's very observant. My first year of marriage didn't come without drama. But I love being married to him. Let me tell you. Ah where do I start? I know.

_**The Airplane Ride Home**_

Kyoya: Haruhi. Would you do something for me always?

Haruhi: What?

Kyoya: Never wear pants, trousers, knee pants or shorts inside our mansion, in my presents. Better yet, never wear underwear unless it's Victoria Secret.

Haruhi: Why Kyoya?

Kyoya: I want access to your body whenever I want. If that's agreeable to you.

Haruhi: You have me addicted to your touch so far. I can't get enough of you touching my body.

Kyoya: Good. That just how I want to keep your attitude. Don't get mad at me. I paid your father to throw away all of your pants, trousers, jeans and shorts. He was all too happy to do it.

Haruhi: Kyoya. You have a lot of balls. To …..

Kyoya: You should know.

Haruhi: Before I was rudely interrupted. Kyoya why did you take away my free will. And not give me a chance to decide. You didn't give me a choice. I might have been more inclined to comply with you if you made it worthwhile. But now I'm pissed. I'm pissed because you took liberties to make my decisions because you feel you are my husband and you feel I have no say.

Kyoya: I'm really sorry. I don't want you angry with me. This is something my father would do. No matter how hard I try not to be like him, I can't help it sometimes. I'm sorry. I will take you shopping to replace your clothes. I hope you forgive me.

Haruhi: I forgive you. Please next time give me a choice. I love pleasing you. I chose to comply with your demand. It's not necessary to replace my clothing.

Kyoya: Actually I already did.

Haruhi: Kyoya!

Kyoya: Please don't be angry. I know that you may be pregnant. So I had Kaoru and Hikaru design twenty sexy dresses and two piece skirt outfits, that expands during you pregnancy. You can choose to wear them or not. I figure Kaoru and Hikaru knows your taste in clothing. They also know what I find appealing on a woman. I gave them specific instructions to make each outfit accessible. They knew what I meant.

Haruhi: I'll make my decision when I get a chance to see the dresses.

Kyoya: I have a need. Do you have a need? (Haruhi nods yes.) Well follow me to our master suite. (Haruhi follows Kyoya to the master suite.)

Haruhi: Kyoya is our suite soundproof. (As Kyoya starts undressing Haruhi, he's kissing softly on various parts of her body. Haruhi is undressing and kissing Kyoya.)

Kyoya: I don't know. I really don't care.

Haruhi: Kyoya you know how loud I am when we have sex.

Kyoya: I'm not just having sex with you. I'm making love to you. The stewardesses knows your loud.

Haruhi: How is that?

Kyoya: I told one of them they would hear screaming. I assumed she told the others.

Haruhi: When? That's embarrassing Kyoya.

Kyoya: After what we did at our wedding. You shouldn't be. They know were married. Married people make love. That's what happily married people do. So who cares if anyone hears us. This is our jet any way. (Kyoya gives me numerous, short, slow passionate kisses to my lips.) How do you want it baby.(Whispering between kisses.) Quick and forceful or slow and gentle. I'll fuck you any way you want. Just tell me. (Still whispering while kissing me.)

Haruhi: I thought you wanted to refer to what we're doing as making love. (I whisper, as Kyoya pinches the tips of both my nipples.)

Kyoya: I just said that to get your reaction. Now how do you want it? (Speaking in a low sexy tone.)

Haruhi: I don't really know? I love all of the ways you make love to me. You choose. (Moaning as I use my own sexy voice.)

Kyoya: You can't say I didn't give you a choice. Just buckle up. I'm going to take you for a ride. (Continuing to talk in his sexiest voice.)

Kyoya grabbed my rear end and the back of my upper thighs and picked me up. My legs wrapped around his waist. He walked us to the bed and laid me down on the center of their mink covered bed. I runs my fingers through his hair as he's kissing all up and down my neck. I works my hips, loving the feeling of him in between my legs. He starts sucking on my nipple. He takes his index finger and strokes all of the nerves in my lady parts, making both legs twitch every time he hit my hot spots. I start massage his intimate parts. We're both moaning.

Haruhi: Kyoya. I can't take it any more. Please Fuck me. (I whispers to him.)

Kyoya: I know you just want to get a reaction from me. You want your ride now? (I nods yes.) OK I want to see you stroke your nipples while I take you for a ride. (Watching me stroke my nipples made him more aroused. )

He raise up to get on his knees. Then he grabbed my hips and raised my hips so that my core could join with his member. He swiftly entered me, while holding me hips with both hands air born. With every forceful moderate thrust. He made me shudder, as he violently attacked every nerve within the walls of my vagina. He especially focused on hitting my nerved packed G-spot to make me scream his name with every thrust. He made me beg for more.

Haruhi: Kyoyaaaa! Aaaahhh! Kyoyaaa! Pleeesee! Faster! Faster! (After tantalizing and tormenting me for a minute. He finally gave me the ride he promised. This made me scream his name like I'm being murder.)

**The Stewardesses Talk**

Leiann: Damn Kira. Master Ootori is tearing his wife's ass up again with no mercy.

Kira: I wish I could have a man that loves me with amazing sex skills.

Melani: Mrs Ootori is fortunate to have a man that knows how to please a woman.

Leiann and Kira: Yeah. (as they speak in unison.)

_**To the New Ootori Mansion**_

The limo. driver picked up the Ootori's from the airport. The driver gave Kyoya at envelope.

Kyoya: Miles who is this seal envelope from?

Miles: Master Kyoya this is from your father. He told me to tell you to read it on your way home.

**Letter From Dad**

**Dear, Kyoya**

**I had you and your wife's mansion built while you were on your honeymoon. Your new place consist of:**

**One Master Suite/Master Bath**

**One Nursery w/Bathroom**

**5 – Bedrooms w/Bathrooms**

**2 – Office rooms**

**Kitchen**

**Pantry**

**Laundry/mud room**

**2 – Dinning areas: Formal and Informal**

**Great Room**

**Living Room**

**Theater/Entertainment Rooms**

**Fitness room/Spa/Sauna**

**Inside/In-ground heated swimming pool**

**Outside/In-ground heated swimming pool**

**I know that even if you didn't have my support. You can hold you own successes. Through the years I was hard on you. Because I want you to push yourself to have the best. I've seen evidence of that in you. Having a mansion built for you and your new family is my way of saying I'm proud of you. I have the money to take care of those I love. I can't take my money to the grave. Enjoy your new home son.** (The keys to the mansion was enclosed in the envelop.)

Kyoya hired maids and a butler for the new residence. When we arrived from the airport, Kyoya did according to tradition, he scoop me up into his arms and walk us into our new home.

_**Month #1**_

Kyoya and I are loving our beautiful home. Even though Kyoya is very busy running two business. We find time for each other either workout, swim and/or make love. I was starting college in two months. And I was sleeping all the time. I was hoping that this was not on going. I had the feeling it was. I suspected it was a symptom of pregnancy. I was late for my period. And I started getting sick in the mourning.

Kyoya: Haruri

Haruri: Your home early.

Kyoya: I was concerned about you being sick this mourning. So I came home early today. You late for your period. I bet your pregnant. Lets find out. Here Haruhi I brought you a pregnancy test.

I went in the bathroom and did the pregnancy test. She saw what the result was. She came out of the bathroom and approached Kyoya.

Kyoya: Are you pregnant? (I give Kyoya a kiss and nods yes. I give him the test results.) I really wasn't surprised. We did plan this...no I take that back. My father planned this pregnancy.

Haruhi: We can't give you father all of the credit. After all it was you and I that had sex to create the life that growing inside me know. And we did agree to his terms. Which I think is a excellent deal. So when do you want to tell everyone the good news.

Kyoya: I don't know.

Haruhi: We really haven't invited our friends and family to our new home. Lets invite them for dinner next week.

Kyoya: That's a good idea. I'm concerned about Hunny and his wife. They just suffered a miscarriage. Our good news. May remind them of their loss.

Haruhi: That's something we will have to chance. Hunny would be more upset if we left him and his wife out. Beside they won't be surprised. The invitation may cheer them up. If not, we can try to lift their spirits.

Kyoya: Your absolutely right. I'll start inviting family and friends. (They invited just about everyone that was invited to the wedding ceremony and a few other family members.)

**Dinner Party at the K.O. Mansion**

Everyone arrive at the dinner.

Kyoya: We need to talk to Hunny and his wife before dinner begins Haruhi.

Haruhi: Your right.

Me and Kyoya told Hunny and his wife how sorry we were about their loss. We told them beforehand about the pregnancy. They hugged us both and congratulated us. They said they really wasn't surprised. And they were glad we invited them.

After talking with Hunny and his wife. Kyoya wanted to find out how the Hitachiin twins are treating his cousins. So he spoke to them in his office while I got dinner together and conversed with our friends. When everyone gathered together. We all had a pleasant dinner like family. After dinner everyone had wine except the pregnant ladies, which included me. Kyoya made an announcement.

Kyoya: I would like to have everyone's attention. This won't be no surprise to everyone, but it's confirmed, my wife and I are going to having a child. (Everyone cheers.)

Eclair: Now we can start a pregnant club. (Tamaki wife, Eclair is three months pregnant; Mori's fiancee, Rangiku is two months pregnant. Now Haruhi.)

Everyone: (Laughing.)

Shortly after the announcement, Kyoya lead Kaoru and Hikaru to his office to talk privately. I'm sure he grilling them and his cousins. I'm still entertaining our friends.

_**Month #2**_

I know Kyoya is a person that must have sex on a regular basis. Since the age of twelve to now. Kyoya has always had a way to get relief sexually, minus masturbation. Because of getting sick all the time. I loss my sex drive. But I always want to keep him satisfied. So I learned how to deep throat during oral sex. That's how I've been pleasing him this month. I believe he's happy. I really am open with him about how I'm feeling. I let him know that I temporary loss my sex drive. He also believes that my lack of want is due to feeling nausea and tired all the time. He loves me and he knows I love him. I don't care how sleepy this pregnancy makes me, I love to pleasure him. Let me tell you. One day it was my goal to pamper him, cater to him and make him really feel like he is a King. I got the jacuzzi the right temperature for him. And I wore nothing but a robe.

Haruhi: Hello Handsome are you in need? I want to give you sensations that will drive you out of your skin. (Kyoya nods his head yes.)

Kyoya: (Kyoya gets close to my ear and whispers.) Are you in need my love? Do you want me to touch you?

Haruhi: No I don't want sex. All I want to do is treat you like the king you are. This is all about your pleasure tonight. (I kiss Kyoya all over his body. He always smells so good. I lead him to the jacuzzi. I get in and motion him to get in and sit between my legs. I washes his hair, then massages his back and shoulders. He turns briefly to kiss me. After a while we exit the bathroom.) Kyoya sit on the chaise. (He does as I asked. I pour him a glass of champagne. Then I proceed to trim his nails and toe nails. I made him feel like he is a king.) Open your Robe. It's time to feel good now. (I grabs his member and take in the tip of his manhood into my mouth. Really working it over. Sucking the tip pretty tight. I discreetly slip on a lite plastic glove. With that hand, I slid one finger in his anus, and massaged his prostate, while sucking his member.)

Kyoya: Ahhh! Haruhi that feels incredibly good. (Kyoya shouted as grabbed Haruhi's head. Starting to work in my mouth.) Aaaaahhhhhh! Haruhiii! ( It felt so good he's now rapidly thrusting in my mouth.) Aaaahh! Aaahh! Ss! Aahh! Haruhii! Ssss! Ha! Sssss! Ha! (As he's pumping and his breath is short. As I giving him breathtaking pleasure. Eventually Kyoya comes really good and hard.) I love you. I know your sex drive is not back yet. I hope you get it back soon. I'm longing to love you.

Haruhi: You do love me. Although, I hope I get my sex drive back too. You don't have to have sex with me to prove you love me Kyoya.

Kyoya: I know, but I'm longing to be inside you. I love how I feel inside you, thrusting in and out of you and the way you canal hugs me when your at your climax. This throws me over the threshold. I'll always love you for better or worst. Remember? I mean it.

Haruhi: For better or worst. I'll always love you Kyoya.

_**Month #3**_

At the end of my third month of pregnancy, I was starting to get my appetite back. Both sexual and for physical food. I even craved crab cakes and peanut butter. I sent Kyoya out at mid-night, after sending the hired help home for the night.

Haruhi: Darling, I must have some crab cakes and peanut butter. Please

Kyoya: But Sweetheart I just sent all of the hire help home for the night. It's mid-night.

Haruhi: Thought you loved me. (I cried for ten minutes, Kyoya was in need badly. He didn't want to make love to me in my state of mind.)

Kyoya: OK. OK. I'll get your crab cakes and peanut butter.

Kyoya gets into his fastest car. His Light blue, 2011 Lamborghini. (He goes to the closest 24hr. Grocery store. Buy some microwaveable crab cakes and peanut butter. He makes it back in 10 min. He microwaves my food and walks to our master bedroom to serve it to me, only to find that I fell asleep. Kyoya was pissed.

Kyoya: Haruhi wake up.

Haruhi: What? I'm sleepy.

Kyoya: I when though the trouble of getting what you wanted and fixing it for you. You can eat now.

Haruhi: Can you put it in the refrigerator? I'll eat it for breakfast.

Kyoya: I have a need Haruhi.

Haruhi: I'm sleepy Kyoya.

Kyoya: Well Just lay on your side. And I'll enter you from behind. All you have to do is relax. I won't hump you hard so that it will disturb you.(Kyoya removes his clothing.)

Haruhi: OK Kyoya. (I laid on my side. As Kyoya pull up my gown. To reveal my bare behind. He spooned his body close to mine. Kyoya pulled some lubricant out of the night stand. He did want to disturb me to much, so because there was no foreplay, he used some lubricant before entering me. He began to thrust at a slow steady pace. He did this for a minute until I spoke.) Kyoya faster and harder. Aaahh! Kyoya fuck me harder Aaaaahhhhhh! Kyoyaaaa! Kyoooyaa! Ahhhh! Aaaahh! (Kyoya was already angry with me. I knew it. Because he didn't say another word to me. His thrusting was relentless. His speed was like a race horse. He didn't give me to much force, remembering that I was with child. Soon he brought me to ecstasy. His orgasm followed. We fell asleep shortly after.)

_**Month #4**_

Since the last time I ask Kyoya to go to the store, Kyoya is in the habit of asking me what I'm craving concerning food. He make sure I had plenty of whatever I was craving to eat.

Kyoya: What are you craving to eat this week Haruhi?

Haruhi: Sardines and crackers and yogurt on the side.

Kyoya: Ugh yuck. If you eat that. Don't kiss me until you brush your teeth. (I can't help but to giggle.) And you can get away from me for a while. I'm pretty sure it will give you gas.

Haruhi: I love you too dear.

Kyoya: Is there anything else your craving? Ice cream, fruit or salad?

Haruhi: No Kyoya. Thank you.

Kyoya: OK I'll inform the housekeepers. I to have conduct business now. See you later. (He kisses me on the forehead as he leaves.)

Haruhi: See you later darling. (I'm get ready for class.)

I came from college that day hungry. I when to the kitchen, then to the refrigerator. To get my sardines and cracker with yogurt on the side. I sat in the informal dinning room to eat. One of the housekeepers gave me the mail. In the mail was a wedding invitation. I opened the invitation.

**Wedding Invitation**

**To: Mr. and Mrs. Ootori Kyoya**

**You are cordially invited to a double celebration.**

**A Double Traditional Limousine Wedding **

**For the matrimonial unions of :**

**Mr. Hitachiin Hikaru and Ms. Ootori Amane**

**Mr. Hitachiin Kaoru and Ms. Ootori Kirara**

**Buddha Hall Temple**

**January 5, 2011**

My eyes widen as I open the invitation and read it. I didn't phantom the idea that they would consider marriage. I thought to myself. It seems like yesterday they tried to rape me just to have sex. I thought they just wanted to have sex with someone safe to have sex with. But that totally blew me way. I guess I was wrong. I'm happy for them. Let me tell Kyoya. Kyoya came home two hours late wanting sex.

Haruhi: Kyoya I ….

Kyoya: (He laid his index finger on my lips.) Shss! Whatever it is it will wait! (He grabs my wrist and pulls me towards our master bedroom.)

Haruhi: What? Kyoya! What is it?

Kyoya: Sshhh! (As he walked us both in the room and lock the door behind us.) I want you. (Pressing his body into mine.) Will you give me your body now?

Haruhi: Yes Kyoya. But what's wrong?

Kyoya: (He's really close to my ear.) I'm PISSED and I'm in need. I love you but I want to fuck you. Haruhi Just let me fuck you. I'll make your body feel good. (I nodded yes. He pulled my straps off my shoulders as he kissed me with passion. Kyoya pulled my dress down to the floor. His hands are on my waist as he's kissing me all up and down my body. When his lips made contact with my nipple, he had no mercy as he passionately worked both of my nipples lick and sucking. I threw my head back in ecstasy. Many sounds of pleasure came out of my mouth. He slid his finger in and out the folds of my womanhood. Stroking my clitoris.)

Haruhi: Kyoya now. I want you now. ( Kyoya pulled me toward his big favorite comfortable chair. He turn me around so that my back is facing him. He pulled me down on his lap as he sat down.)

Kyoya: Haruhi straddle me. (Kyoya grabbed is swollen erect penis and guided into me. Kyoya immediately grabbed one hip and pushed my body down. As he pumped me fiercely.) Hump me HARDER! Haruhi! AAAaahhhhhh! Ssss! Ha! Ssss! Ha! (As he moves rapidly in and out of me. Kyoya grabs my rear end and works my behind up and down rapidly. I was screaming like I was dying. Because the swollen head of his dick was hitting all of my nerve endings with in my vagina, as he thrust me with extreme emphasis. This resulted in me coming to my climax abruptly.) Sweetheart I'm starting to come. AAAaaahhhhhh! Haruhi. (I made sure I hit all of the nerves in his member, as I contracted and released my inner vaginal muscles repetitively. As a result, his body shook violently as he tried to recover from his explosive orgasm.) Haruhi what you done to me. You never did that before. What did you do to make sex extreme pleasurable for me? Whatever you did, do it again from now on.

Haruhi: My Ob/Gyn told me to strengthen my pelvic floor muscles. By doing pelvic floor exercises all the time. He says it will help me in child birth, after I have the baby, to recover and he told me to do them especially when I'm having intercourse, to give you as well as myself more pleasure during sex.

Kyoya: Of course I forgot about that. I read about that years ago. I could have told you about that a long time ago. I forgot I'm sorry.

Haruhi: No problem. That reminds me. I have a doctor appointment the day after tomorrow. So cancel any appointments on that day.

Kyoya: Why?

Haruhi: I'm going to have an ultrasound done. We can view our baby. We can find out if our baby is healthy and the sex of our baby.

Kyoya: Sure thing sweetheart. Do you feel the baby move inside you yet?

Haruhi: Not really. Not yet. Oh I want show you something.

Kyoya: What? (Haruhi walks to the middle of the floor and picks up the wedding invitation.)

Haruhi: Did you know Hikaru and Kaoru are getting married?

Kyoya: Yes

Haruhi: How did you know?

Kyoya: I have my resources. Haruhi hardly anything gets past me.

Haruhi: Really Kyoya. How?

Kyoya: I could tell you but I would have to kill you.

Haruhi: No you wouldn't. You love me to much. You know your not the only one with secret resources.

Kyoya: Really. If you have secret resources, I will find out. I believe your all talk.

Haruhi: Maybe or maybe not.

**Haruhi's Doctor Appointment**

Kyoya insisted that I see his mother's Ob/Gyn. Kyoya took the day off. Besides, he pays trusted people from time-to-time to handle some of his business affairs.

Nurse Assistant: Mrs. and Mr. Ootori please follow me. (The nurse assistant leads them to the scales in the hallway.) Mrs. Ootori please step on the scales. (Not that it matters, 115 lb.) Mrs. Ootori you gain 3lb. since your last visit. Mrs. Ootori the doctor will see you soon so please let show you to your exam room. (She lead them to exam room that has ultrasound technology.) Dr. Atoyki will be into see you in a few minutes.

Hiroshi: Mr. and Mrs. Ootori how are you both. Kyoya-san the last time I saw you, you were the newborn infant I delivered. Now look at you. You and your wife are now expecting a newborn of your own. I feel honored to be the one to oversee the health of both your wife and unborn child.

Kyoya: You have a trusted history with all of the Ootori family. Even though I don't personally know you that well. Because of your history with my family. I know I'm leaving my wife and unborn child in good hands. Ootori's only deal with the best doctors.

Hiroshi: Thank you for the complement. I'm glad you feel that way Kyoya-san. Hanuhi please undress. You should take off everything and put on this gown. You can leave on you socks if you want. I will leave the room. I will come back in a few minutes.

Dr. Atoyki returned after 5 minutes. He check Haruhi's blood pressure and listened to her heart, as well as her breathing. He put a heart monitor around her growing stomach. The baby's heartbeat is heard.

Haruhi: Kyoya do you hear our baby's heartbeat?

Kyoya: That's truly remarkable. That our baby's heartbeat can be heard, as tiny as our baby is. With the help of modern technology.

Hiroshi: Kyoya-san, Haruhi would you like to see how your progressing?

Kyoya and Haruhi: (Same time.) Yes.

Hiroshi: Well you both will view your baby by ultrasound.

Kyoya: Can to tell us the sex of the baby?

Hiroshi: Even you can tell the sex of the baby. I'll show you. (Dr. Atoyki lifts Haruhi gown off her stomach and covers her legs. Then removes the heart monitor. He puts some lubricant gel on Haruhi's abdomen. The doctor takes the ultrasound probe and runs it along various sections of her abdomen. The doctor measures some of the baby's body parts.) Kyoya-san do you see a boy or girl? You make the observation.

Kyoya: I believe I'm seeing male sex organs. I think we're having a boy. (Kyoya is smiling.)

Hiroshi: Your right Kyoya-san.

Haruhi: Oh Kyoya your father will be overjoyed.

Kyoya: I know. This child will be his first grandson.

Hiroshi: Your baby looks healthy. I want to see you next month. Make an appointment with the receptionist to see me next month.

**The Ride Home From Doctor's Appointment**

Kyoya: Haruhi I'm forced to tell you something that may hurt you. Just know that I love you very much.

Haruhi: Let me hear it Kyoya.

Kyoya: I loved you for a long time. I wanted you. And you turned me down the first time.

Haruhi: I don't remember ever turning you down. When was this?

Kyoya: Do you call so biker boys forcing their advances on our clients at the beach 2 ½ years ago?

Haruhi: I defended our clients and you blamed the whole ordeal on me. You told me I can pay with my body.

Kyoya: I took you in my bed. Wanted to tell you how I felt about you. You basic told me there no merit in loving you. Making me believe you had no feelings for me.

Haruhi: You were wrong Kyoya. After that moment, I really wanted you. I though about you all the time. I couldn't get enough of looking at you. But I though you had no feelings for me. Because you always talked about my debts to the club. Then too, I was a commoner with nothing interesting to offer you. What's the point Kyoya?

Kyoya: My point is. I had sexual needs. Because with your presents everyday and my wooing my clients, I needed relief. It's was uncomfortable being pleased by my maid. I didn't want to be pleased by her any more.

Haruhi: What are you trying to say Kyoya? Who was pleasing you?

Kyoya: When I couldn't get your love, I turn to someone I didn't love.

Haruhi: Who?

Kyoya: Renge

Haruhi: What? For how long?

Kyoya: Please don't get mad, until I felt our relationship was strong.

Haruhi: How long Kyoya?

Kyoya: One month before I asked for your hand in marriage. I ended that relationship.

Haruhi: Kyoya! You were pleasuring her. The same time you were pleasuring me.

Kyoya: Yes.

Haruhi: How could you do this to us? Why are you telling me this now?

Kyoya: Renge is still in love with me. She was trying to blackmail me.

Haruhi: How?

Kyoya: She threatened to tell you what I'm telling you now. If I didn't have an affair with her. I just thought it would be better if I told you myself.

Haruhi: I can forgive you. I just have two questions for you.

Kyoya: What?

Haruhi: Did you or do you love her romantically?

Kyoya: I never loved her romantically. And I made that clear from the very beginning of our relationship.

Haruhi: You ever have sexual intercourse with her?

Kyoya: No I reserved that only for you. Even when I thought you weren't interested in me.

Haruhi: I can't fully blame you for being involved with Renge. I should have had the courage to really make my feelings known to you sooner. If I had this would have never been an issue.

Kyoya: I love you. I'm a very fortunate man to have you Haruhi.

Haruhi: I love you too.

_**Month #5**_

My pregnancy is progressing. I'm just beginning to show. Kyoya's appearance is starting to change for the better. He works out all the time. Sometimes I think he works out just to get away from me. My cravings for food somehow shifted to strong craving for sex. Don't get me wrong. Kyoya Loves to have sex. But for the pass week. I wanted him to make love to me three times a day. Kyoya could swear I turn into a nymphomaniac. I really think its a phase I'm going through. Your probably thinking, with our tight schedule. How do we find time to be intimate that many times a day? That easy in the mourning, lunch time and in the evening. I love it in the mourning the most. Because Kyoya is angry. That's when his sexual performance is best. He's more aggressive, more forceful. He loves to make me pay for waking him up. So he thinks, by making me scream. He curses me out while fucking me and I love it. He always apologizes later. I go to his job, on his lunch breaks to have sex with him.

**Westside K.O. Branch**

Kyoya: Coniko if you see my wife. Tell her I'm not here.

Coniko: Is there a reason I should tell her that?

Kyoya: Coniko that's really not for you to know.

Coniko: Perhaps you should take a break when you expect her to arrive. I'm not in the practice of lying.

Kyoya: It's difficult to predict when she coming? I'll be in my office. (Kyoya is regretting he made his office soundproof. He knows I'm not fond of other people hearing me scream.)

I drop by the K.O. Branch around 11:30 a.m. wearing only a mink coat. I brought him his lunch.

Haruhi: Hi Coniko. (Kyoya made it a rule. That everyone is called by their first name.) Is my husband in his office?

Coniko: Kyoya is not available right know.

Haruhi: Well I will put his lunch in his office.

Coniko: No I'll give It to him.

Haruhi: Well I would let you. But I want to leave him a note.

Coniko: I can give him his lunch and leave a note.

Haruhi: I would be very jealous if I let you write the kind of note I have in mind.

Coniko: Oh that kind of note.

Haruhi: Right. Just let me leave his lunch and write the note.

Coniko: No no. you can't go in there.

Haruhi: Why not? Is Kyoya entertaining another female?

Coniko: No.

Haruhi: Then I'm going in.

I enters Kyoya's office. And shuts the door behind me.

Haruhi: You really need to do something about your lying receptionist.

Kyoya: I told her to tell everyone that comes to see me I'm not available. She's just doing what I asked her to do.

Haruhi: I'm your wife. I bought you your lunch.

Kyoya: That's not all you brought. (Kyoya opens her mink coat. To find that she's naked.) You came out in the cold like this. Haruhi did you forget that your with child. You could catch pneumonia and do harm to yourself and our unborn child. Please don't come out like this any more. I know you came to see me so I can fulfill your need. I'm taking the rest of the day off to take you home and satisfy you. Can you wait until then. (Haruhi nods yes. Kyoya makes a call.) Miles I need you to pull up to front doors of the building.

Miles: Yes Master Kyoya.

**To the K.O. Mansion**

Kyoya: Haruhi I love you but you wearing me out. You have become a nympho. After today I'm putting you on a sex diet.

Haruhi: I'm not a nympho. If I was a nympho, I would screw anything in pants or a skirt. I'm monogamous. Your my only partner.

Kyoya: I though my sexual cravings were out of hand. But your sex drive is out of control. Haruhi you have to get a hold of yourself. You'll ride my dick off. Then I will have nothing to make love to you with. I'll have to use vibrators to satisfy you. (I'm giggling.) That's not funny. (Kyoya is fighting the giggles.) When I get you home. Momma is going to spank that ass and give you the rod of discipline. Because your a naughty little girl.

**Kyoya's Office**

As soon as Miles pulled in front of the K.O. Mansion. Kyoya carefully pulled me out of the limousine by my wrist. He dragged in the door, all the way to his home office. An began his attack. He pulled off my mink coat, leaving me naked. Walking around his desk, he opened a desk drawer, and pulled out a ping pong paddle.

Kyoya: (He brings his body close to mine, pinches my nipple and sucks my earlobe. Then in he sexiest voice says.) Momma going to spank you for being naughty. Now bend over.

Haruhi: Your serious aren't you?

Kyoya: Yes.

Haruhi: No. I won't let you spank me in my delicate condition.

Kyoya: I would never do anything to harm you or the baby. This is an intervention. We can do this the hard way or the easy way. It's your choice.

Haruhi: I thought you were going to satisfy me?

Kyoya: Oh I intent to do everything I said I would do Haruhi. Bend over.

Haruhi: I said no.

Kyoya: So you choose the hard way. Okay. As you wish. (Kyoya puts the paddle back into the drawer. And starts to walks out the door.)

Haruhi: Kyoya where are you going? (He keeps on walking.) Kyoya I need you. You promised. (I run after him.) Please Kyoya (Heat is building between my legs. I touch his arm.)

Kyoya: Did you change your mind?

Haruhi: Yes yes I want you.

Kyoya: Assume the position. (Kyoya walks behind his desk, opened the drawer and once more pulled out the paddle.)

He walked toward me and looked at me. I started to cry. Tears were streaming down my face. Kyoya was serious. I wanted him so badly and he was taunting me. His finger tips move my face slowly towards his. He slowly moved his lips over mine. He swiftly slid his tongue in my mouth. Slowly rolling his tongue over mine. Kyoya decides to say something in my ear.

Kyoya: This will hurts Mommy more than you. (Kyoya take his index finger and slowly rubs all of the nerves of my clitoris. Making me moan in pleasure. The minute I moaned, Kyoya hits my ass.) Don't move. If you move, I will have the driver take me back to my building. And you will go unfulfilled. (Kyoya hits my ass about 15 times while pleasuring me. Kyoya was getting rock hard, watching my reaction. I didn't know whether to moan or cry. It hurt but it feels extremely pleasurable at the same time.) Now its time for other half of your correction. I have to tame you with my rod of discipline. (Kyoya quickly unzipped his pants. Pulls out his rod. Without hesitation he penetrated me from behind. The feelings he sent though my body, as he was working me over thoroughly was totally gratifying.) My rod has to make you scream now. (Kyoya amped up the thrusts forcefully, guaranteeing my screams of pleasure, as I climaxed. Shortly after, Kyoya also yelled out his own sounds of pleasure.)

Kyoya did as he said. He put me on a sex diet. He limited me to once a day. But it was a passing phase for me. In the first week of my six months of pregnancy. I was happy with twice a week. Or when ever Kyoya wanted some.

_**Month #6**_

I at Westside K.O. Memorial Hospital. (Kyoya's hospital.) Eclair is having her baby. Tamaki went to France to get his mother. And bring her to Japan, to be here for the birth of her first grand child. It looks like they won't make the birth. Eclair called me to be her substitute birth coach. Dr. Atoyki is delivering the baby. Me and Kyoya are present at the birth. Rangiku just made it to the birthing room.

Eclair: It's about time you made it here Rani. Where is mor...AAAHHhhh another contraction. (Squeezing Haruhi's arm and almost breaking Kyoya's hand.)

Haruhi and Kyoya: (same time) Ouch!

Kyoya: Rani I'm glad your here. Now maybe you can take some abuse. Where's Mori?

Rani: He went to the cafeteria to get me what I'm craving.

Kyoya: Good I think I'll join him. Haruhi are you craving anything?

Haruhi: No. Thank you sweetheart. (Kyoya leaves.)

Rani: How far are you dilated?

Eclair: Dr. Atoyki should in re...AAAHHhhhhh! That hurts.

Rani: Contraction?

Eclair: There really painful. I'm about 8cm dilated. If the doctor doesn't soon I will have the baby now.

Haruhi: Don't say that. (Dr. Atoyki knocks.)

Eclair: Come in.

Haruhi: I'm glad you here.

Hiroshi: Why do you say that? Are you having problems with your pregnancy?

Haruhi: No. I'm glad your here because Eclair is talking about having her baby now.

Hiroshi: Well let me check. (Dr. Atoyki checks Eclair's cervical dilation.) your at 10cm. Let's start pushing.

Eclair: AAAaaahhhhhh! Aaaaaahhhhhh!

Hiroshi: Push! Push! Your doing good. (Morinozuka and Kyoya walk in in time. Kyoya gets the video camera and start recording the birth. He knows his best friend will appreciate him recording the birth, when he can't be there.)

Tamaki and his mother made it to the hospital one hour after the baby was born. All the original host club members were there. Even Renge. I kept my eye on Renge who was giving my husband longing looks. Eclair and Tamaki agreed to name their 7lb.- 1oz. Baby boy Suoh Michael.

Haruhi: I have to go to the bathroom Kyoya. I'll be back.

Renge: (Walks in the bathroom as I'm is coming out of the bathroom stall.) Hi Haruhi

Haruhi: Hello Renge

Renge: I just want to tell you how lucky you are to have Kyoya love you.

Haruhi: (I just couldn't help it. I narrowed my eyes at her.) I don't need you to tell me that. As a matter of fact, Kyoya considers himself lucky to have me. And he would do anything to protect that. Even confess to any wrong doing on his part.

Renge: He told you did he?

Haruhi: He told me everything. And the funny thing about that is that I don't totally blame him. I think it's mighty low to blackmail someone. Don't you think?

Renge: You better keep your man satisfied. Because I know just how to satisfy your man. I had a couple years experience with your husband.

Haruhi: After the stunt you pull by blackmailing him, he will have nothing more to do with you.

Renge: I will hurt you woman. You keep on talking to me Bitch!

Haruhi: You harm me or my child. You will never have Kyoya. He will make you pay for the rest or your life. (Renge slaps me. I slap her back. Renge pushes me to the ground. So I trip Renge and wraps my hand around Renge's hair. Then beat her head into the hard tile of the floor over and over again. Renge is screaming for someone to help her. Kyoya hears fighting and screaming in the bathroom. He busts in to find me knocking Renge's head into the floor.)

Kyoya: Haruhi! Haruhi! Stop! Stop before you kill her. (Kyoya had to pry my hand's off Renge's bloody head.)

Haruhi: I'm sorry. I lost my mind temporarily.

Renge: Your going to pay for this Haruhi.

Kyoya: What happened?

Haruhi: Kyoya Renge push me down.

Kyoya: Renge is that true?

Renge: You saw for yourself. Your wife was assaulting me.

Kyoya: Renge is it true? Did you push my wife to the ground?

Renge: Yes.

Kyoya: Renge. My wife is carrying another life. My wife and child could be in danger now. Haruhi stay put don't move. (Kyoya calls the emergency staff to bring a wheelchair in the bathroom and take me to labor and delivery to get me and our unborn child checked out.) Renge. If I lose my wife or child or both, you'll pay for it dearly.

Hospital staff observed me the whole day. Me and my unborn child are fine.

Haruhi: Kyoya I didn't get a chance to hold Michael. Did you get a chance to hold him.

Kyoya: Yes.

Haruhi: Who does he look like?

Kyoya: I really don't know. He got greenish blue eyes. And blonde hair.

Haruhi: I would like see him. When I get cleared to go.

Kyoya: How about you tell me about what happened between you and Renge?

Haruhi: I let her know that I knew about the relationship you had with her. That I also knew about her blackmailing you. She told me I better keep you satisfy. Because she knew how to satisfy you and she would. The fight escalated from there.

Kyoya: I would never leave you for her. Just understand that. Next time you find yourself in that situation, make sure your not pregnant. I love you. I want you around for as long as I live.

_**Month #7**_

This is the month that Kaoru and Hikaru gets married. It's an double limousine wedding.

Haruhi: Kyoya I know what's involved in a limousine weddings if Ootori sons get married. But what if Ootori daughters get married? Is the principals the same for daughter as for sons?

Kyoya: Yes.

Haruhi: Does the guys have to be a virgin?

Kyoya: No.

Haruhi: That's unfair.

Kyoya: I know life can be unfair? Is there anything new?

Haruhi: If your cousins marry will they inherit businesses like you and your brother did when you got married?

Kyoya: If their an Ootori yes.

Haruhi: Does the Ootori daughters have to be virgins?

Kyoya: Yes? I'm part of the wedding court. Kaoru ask me to be his best man. Tamaki will be Hikaru's best man.

Haruhi: I was asked to be a bridesmaid.

Kyoya: I have accepted my role. Did you accept?

Haruhi: I have. One more question? Who's ovulation date was the wedding set on.

Kyoya: According to my resources. It was set on Kirara's cycle. But Amane's cycle is close behind. So they both may get pregnant.

**Buddha Temple**

For the double wedding the limo. was a little longer and wider than the limo. me and Kyoya got married in. All of the original host member were in the wedding. All of the significant others are all in the limo. The red carpet is pulled out.

_**The wedding court**_

_Groomsman:Haninozuka "Hunny" Mitsukuni/ Bridesmaid:Matsuki Fuyume_

_Groomsman:Morinozuka "Mori" Takashi/ Bridesmaid: Ootori Haruhi_

_Kaoru's Best man:Ootori Kyoya/ Kirara's maid-of-honor: Suki Torilee_

_Hikaru's Best man:Suoh Tamaki/ Amane's maid-of-honor:Houser Laminda_

_**Groom: Hitachiin Hikaru / Bride: Ootori Amane**_

_**Groom:Hitachiin Kaoru / Bride: Ootori Kirara**_

The bride's maiden's dress are two pieced dress. Like mine was. The ceremony was twice as long as mine and Kyoya's. Because it was one couple at a time. Their wedding began an hour earlier than mine and Kyoya's wedding. Hikaru and his bride when first. The same minister that marry Kyoya and I, is marrying them. Hikaru didn't waste any time. He took off Amane's maiden's dress and gave it to Laminda. To reveal her well endowed breast and the diamond in her navel. He pull off her panties and gave them to her father, Ootori Falcon. (Yoshio's younger brother) Which left Amane in her short white half slip and white fishnet stockings. Hikaru sat down and Amane next to him on the bed like seat. she wrapped one leg around his waste and laid her other leg on his lap. Hikaru motioned the minister to begin the ceremony. (Hikaru started rubbing and light pulling her nipple.)

Yuichi: Hikaru are you and Amane exchanging rings?

Hikaru:Yes. (Hitachiin Rosemary the twins mom. Gave Hikaru the ring.)

Yuichi: Hikaru please repeat after me. With this ring I Hikaru.

Hikaru: With this ring I Hikaru. (He puts the ring on her finger. Then pinch lightly and rubbing both of her nipples. Making her wet between the legs.)

Yuichi: Take Amane to be my lawfully wedded wife.

Hikaru: Take Amane to be my lawfully wedded wife. (Hikaru takes his middle finger and lightly stroked her clitoris slowly in small circular motions. Making Amane moan loudly.)

Yuichi: Though sickness and health.

Hikaru Though sickness and health.

Yuichi: For richer or poorer.

Hikaru: For richer or poorer.

Yuichi: For better or worst.

Hikaru: For better or worst. (Amane has been continually moaning. Hikaru's foreplay on Amane is slow. To really ready her for the consummation.)

Yuichi: Until death do us part.

Hikaru: Until death do us part.

Yuichi: Amane your ring for Hikaru.

Amane: Yes. (Falcon gives his daughter a ring.)

Yuichi: Repeat after me. With this ring I Amane.

Amane: With this ring I Amane. (Amane slips the ring on Hikaru's finger. Hikaru starts kissing Amane's breast then sucks on her nipples. As he's doing that, he slips one finger inside of her. And starts pumping his finger in and out of her to get her use to penetration.)

Yuichi: Take Hikaru to be my lawfully wedded husband.

Amane: Aaaahhh! Take Hikaru to be my lawfully wedded husband. (Hikaru is slowly penetrating her with two fingers, using slow up and down motions. While kissing and licking her nipples. Amane briefly throws her head back enjoying all the feelings Hikaru is introducing to her body.)

Yuichi: Though sickness and health.

Amane: Though Aahh! Sickness and Health.

Yuichi: For Better or worst.

Amane:For Better or worst. Aaahh! (He still pleasuring she slowly. Because he doesn't want her to climax now.)

Yuichi: Until death do us part.

Amane: Until death do us part.

Yuichi: With all the power vested though me as a representative of the government. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss and consummate.

Hikaru kissed her. Then he stood up and removed his tux in one swoop. Leaving him in his hearts print boxers. He unsnapped his boxer undergarment. He motioned for her to lay cross the bed seat.

Hikaru: Amane I love you. But this is something that must take place.

Amane: Hikaru I know you don't want to hurt me. But It has to happen. Do it. (He entered her swiftly missionary style and then waited briefly for the pain to wear away. She cringed and took the pain and never yell out. After a brief moment Hikaru started to moderately move in and out of her.) aaaaaahhhhhh! Hikaru.

Hikari: (Hikaru looks into her face and smiles as he's pumping her.) You like? (Amane nods yes.)

Amane: aaahhh! Hikaru this feels amazing. Faster Please. (Hikaru licks and sucks nipple as increase the speed. The audience cheered Go! Go! Go!) aaahhhhaaaah Hikari something is happening to body. AAAAHHH! HIKARU! (Amane had her first orgasm. Her femininity wrapped Hikaru tightly.)

Hikaru: AAAaaahhhhhh! Amane that is amazing. (Climaxing.)

Hikaru dressed Amane in her second wedding dress. Amane helped Hikaru change into his second tux. Hikaru pull the sheet off the bed and push a button next to the window. Which automatically brought up a new mattress on the bed. Kaoru and Kirara got up and stood in front of the bed. Hikari and Amane move to sit where Kaoru and Kirara were sitting. Kaoru stripped Kirara of her maiden dress and remove her panties. He gave her panties to Falcon. She also had on a pretty short white half slip. Instead of white fishnet stocking she had on pretty lace stockings. Like her sister, she is well endowed as far as breast size is concerned. Kaoru put a pretty double row diamond wedding band on her finger. During the ceremony, Kaoru pinched and rubbed both of her nipples the whole time he said his vows to her to make her super wet between her legs. Then it became time for Kirara to say her vows to Kaoru.

Yuichi: Kirara your ring for Kaoru? (Falcon gives his daughter the ring.) Repeat after me. With this ring I Kirara. (Kaoru went wild with passion. Kissing her from her ear to her big breast he's suckling.)

Kirara: With this ring I Kirara. (She slides the ring on his finger.)

Yuichi: Take Kaoru to be my lawfully wedded husband.

Kirara: (She grabs him by the arm and looks him in the face to say.) Take Kaoru to be my lawfully wedded husband. ( Kaoru starts licking and sucking her breast again.)

Yuichi: Though sickness and health.

Kirara: Though sickness and health. ( Kaoru wanted her really loosened up. He raise up her pretty half slip and pull it over his head. He's takes his thumb and parts her split, to have access to her clitoris. The onlookers, even his brother could not believe his nerve. He slid his tongue slowly up and down the sensitive nerves of her clitoris. Kirara's legs were shaking every time he flicked his tongue.)

Yuichi: For better or worst.

Kirara: Aaaaaahhhhhh! Kaoruuu! For Better Aaahhh! or worst. ( Kaoru started suckling her clit. and stroking one nipple. Deep moans of pleasure came from Kirara. Kirara started to work her hips back and forth. While throwing her head back and placing both hands on his head. Unlike his brother, Kaoru wanted his woman to come.)

Yuichi: Until death do you part.

Kirara: AAAAAHHHhhh! Kaoooruu! (Tongue assaulting her clitoris with no mercy.) Unttil Death dodo uss Ppart. (Losing her speech due to the tremendous pleasurable she's feeling.) Aaaaahhhhhh! Oooo! Kaoruuu! (She suddenly climaxed and immediately pull Kaoru back. Winded and breathing hard.)

Yuichi: By the power vested in me as a representative of the government. I now announce you husband and wife. You may kiss and consummate.

Kaoru kissed his wife passionately. Then stood up and remove his tux in one swoop. He has on only red kissing lips boxers. He unsnapped his boxer and laid on the bed he motion for Kirara to straddle him.

Kirara: I want you.

Kaoru: It's going to hurt.

Kirara: I don't care. Do it. (Kaoru raise up. And put both hand on her hips.)

Kaoru: Ready ( She nods yes. Kaoru's member is at her entrance. His hands bare down on her hip as he quickly enter her.)

Kirara: AAAAHHHHH! KAORUUU! THAT HURTS! (Screaming. Slaps him on the shoulder. She's crying.)

Kaoru: I'm Sorry Baby. I never wanted to hurt you. If you want, we can stop.

Kirara: No, the pain will go away. Just give me a minute. (After thirty seconds. Kirara push Kaoru on his back. And started working on him. He started thrusting on her violently and she loved it. He pulled her forward to lick and suck her breast. After a while they quicken the pace. There audience shouted Go! Go! Go! They both yell each others name a they each experience an intensely explosive orgasm at the same time.)

Kaoru help Kirara put on her second wedding dress. Kirara assisted Kaoru into his second tux. Everyone left the limousine and entered Buddha temple for the reception. The reception started off with the brides and the grooms dancing. And the switch partners. Then brides danced with their dad. Grooms danced with their mom. Then there was the wedding court dance. Fuyume/Hunny, Me/Mori, Kyoya/Torilee, Tamaki/Laminda. Amane tossed her bouquet, Rani caught it. Hikaru tossed a garter, Mori caught it. Mori and Rani danced together. Kirara tossed her bouquet, Torilee caught it. Kaoru tossed a garter, Casanova caught it. Casanova and Torilee join Mori and Rani on the dance floor. I finally got a chance to dance with my husband, and he talks dirty in my ear.

Kyoya: You look more beautiful than both of the brides and your pregnant. I want ravage your body tonight. Spend hours making you shake and quiver when I touch all of the nerves in your intimate parts as I'm fucking you until you loss your breath. Keep dancing.

Haruhi: I want you too. I want rape you now. Your so sexy in your tux.

Kyoya: Now you know. That's against the law to rape. I will arrest you if you do.

Haruhi: No you won't. For two reasons.

Kyoya: What?

Haruhi: Your too much in need right now. Secondly I'm pregnant with your child.

Kyoya: Oh I can arrest you pregnant or not. You want to try me. (Smirking evilly) I will put you in my personal prison and have my way with you. (He pulled my body tight to his. I could feel his member rise.)

Haruhi: I would want you to have your way with me. Can we go home now? (I talk dirty in his ear.) I want to taste your dick.

Kyoya: (Shaking his head.)Your a sex freak like me. Let's go.

_**Month #8**_

I'm in the birthing room with Mori and Rani, Hunny and Sei. My husband is present too, he's the camera man. Mori and Rani are engaged that wanted to get married but kept putting it off. Now their having there first baby. Rani has been in labor for ten hours now. The Hitachiins won't make the birth. Their in France. Their putting on a major fashion show. Rani and Mori decided months ago, to have Dr. Atoyki deliver their baby. Dr. Atoyki checks Rani progress.

Hiroshi: You been in labor for quit a while. Your cervix is only dilated to 2cm. Your blood pressure is elevated. And the child is showing signs of distress. It's time to consider a c-section. I'll give you something to advance you further in labor. If there is no progress after one hour. We will have to take you to surgery.

Rani: I don't want a c-section. (Rani is crying. Mori comforting her.)

An hour came and gone. Dr. Atoyki checked her progress. She didn't make any progress. She had to be move to the operating room. The rest of us minus Mori, had to move to the waiting room. Mori had to now become the camera man. Rani gave birth to a 8lb. Baby boy by c-section. We visited Rani and her baby. A little after she came out of recovery.

Rani: Hey Haruhi. Your next.

Haruhi: I know. What is his name?

Rani: Takashi. I named him after his father.

Haruhi: Can I hold him?

Rani: Come get him. (Haruhi take him from Rani.)

Haruhi: Aw he looks just like Mori. You picked the right name for him alright.

Rani: What are you and Kyoya going to name your baby boy?

Haruhi: I don't know? I hadn't gave it much thought. I guess I should start. The baby will be born in three or four week from now. (I kissed the baby's forehead and places the baby back in his mother's arms.)

Renge: Knock knock may I come in.

Rani: Come in. ( Kyoya was standing in the nurses station talking to Dr. Atoyki. When he saw Renge going in Rani's room. He excused himself and went to Rani's room. He didn't want me to fight in my condition.) Hi Renge. (Renge is a good friend to Rani.)

Renge: Hi Rani. Haruhi.

Haruhi: Renge. (I rolled my eyes at her.) (Kyoya knocks and walks in the room.)

Renge: Hi Kyoya (Still lustfully eyeballing him.)

Kyoya: Renge. Haruhi I think we should go.

Haruhi: Yes Kyoya I think your right. Rani I'll visit you and the baby later.

_**Month #9**_

The Hitachiins told me and my husband some not so surprising news. Both Amane and Kirara are pregnant. I'm due to have the baby in two days. Kyoya is my birth coach. Kyoya a little hesitating about going to work. I called Kyoya at 5:00p.m. And he text me which is odd.

**Kyoya: Haruhi, Renge had someone kidnap me by gunpoint. She doesn't know I have my phone on me so I'm texting you. She won't let me come home until I have sex with her. I will never have sex with her. I don't know where I'm at.**

**Haruhi: I don't want you to have sex with her. But maybe you should. I need you I love you.**

**Kyoya: No Hell No. I wouldn't screw her now if she were the last woman on the face of the earth. The human race would end. Haruhi I have camera footage all over our estate. Call the Westside K.O. Special Police force to look at the video footage to find out who kidnapped me. If they find the identity of the kidnapper they can easily find me.**

**Haruhi: OK. Kyoya I love you. **

**Kyoya: I love you too. I will be there for the birth of our child.**

I started to panic. My beloved husband and birth coach was kidnapped. And the baby it due in two days. I have to act fast. I when to the Westside K.O. Special Police I show them the texts Kyoya sent me. They said they would send some one immediately to collect the video data. They didn't waste any time when you talk about the boss being kidnapped.

The Special Police found the area Renge's secret mansion is. But her mansion is under ground and nearly impossible to find in the forest. The police did find the impostor's identity. Yiotchi Wagnew. The Ootori family put out a national search for Wagnew. He was the master of disguise. He did fool Kyoya and Kyoya is not so easy to fool.

**The Impostor Meets up With Renge.**

Wagnew: You have my money.

Renge:Yes here.

Wagnew: With interest.

Renge: Yes

Wagnew: That's all I want. Nice doing business with you. bye (He leaves. Wagnew gets a call.) What? Benigan

Benigan: I see an ad in the newspaper.

Wagnew: What do I need with a newspaper ad?

Benigan: You want a chance to receive more money and be immune to the cops.

Wagnew: Yes. What does the ad say?

Benigan: I have 1,000,000.00 yen for you Wagnew. if you turn yourself in to the Westside K.O. Police. I will guarantee you do no time in prison. Ootori Yoshio.

Wagnew turns himself in to the Westside K.O. Police. Wagnew lead the police to Renge's hide away in the forest. The police found Kyoya. But she got away. She escaped to France. Kyoya text me.

**Kyoya: I'm coming home and coming up the drive wait outside for me.**

I seen Kyoya he had a police escort. He got out of the police car and ran to me.

Kyoya: I love you and I missed you. (Kissing me all over.)

I started crying.

Kyoya: Don't cry. I'm here this is not going to happen again. I assure you. (Kyoya drives the media away. With one phone call.) Uncle Falcon please call them off.

Falcon: As you wish. I'm glad your back.

Kyoya Takes Haruhi by the wrist. And leads her to his office.

Kyoya: Take off your panties. I can't get to our bed room. I need you now. I'm about explode.

Haruhi: You always know somehow what I'm thinking.

I pulled off my panties. And Kyoya waste no time unzipping his pants and pulling out his throbbing member. He pulled open the drawer and grabbed the lubricant. He applied it immediately. Then promptly penetrated me from behind. He pumped me furiously. He didn't care if I was heavy with child. He shortly came to his climax. The minute I came, I really came water and all. My water broke.

Haruhi: Kyoya I believe it time for me to go to the hospital now. I'm pretty sure I will be going into labor soon.

Kyoya: (Kyoya calls Miles.) Miles my wife is in labor. You know what to do.

Miles: Yes. Master Kyoya. I'm glad your safe boss.

Kyoya ordered me not to move. He ran up stairs to their master bedroom went into my closet where I pre-packed my hospital things. He pick up two of my suitcases. And bought them down stairs. I knew he wasn't thinking straight. He could have had the hired help get my bags. I can't knock him for that. He's excited about his first child being born and becoming a dad. Mile drove them both to the hospital. The Dr. had me wear a heart monitor. To tract the baby's heart rate. I went into labor one hour after my water broke. Kyoya got on the phone, called all of his family members and especially our High school host club family, to inform them that I'm having our baby now. Kyoya was the perfect coach. He took all of my abuse. After nearly breaking his arm a couple times and bad mouthing him and ordering him around at my beg and call. He help me to relax and breath every time a contraction hit me. He was relieved when I finally got my epidural I begged for. Tamaki recorded the whole birth. I gave birth after six hours of labor, I pushed out the baby. Dr. Atoyki held the baby up so I could see him. Kyoya cut the umbilical cord. The doctor gave the baby to the nurse to clean up at weigh.

Nurse: He weighs 6lb.- 9oz. (She looks at Kyoya. And hands him the baby.) What are you naming him?

Kyoya: I don't know. Give me some time to discuss it with my wife. ( He looks at Haruhi. ) What should we name our child.

Haruhi: Kyoya is our child awake?

Kyoya: Yes

Haruhi: Please bring him here. I want to hold him. (Kyoya lays the baby in her arms.) His eye color is just like yours. He has both of our features. Maybe we should name the baby after both of us.

Tamaki: I know how about Kyohan.

Kyoya: I like it.

Haruhi: I love it. Thank you Tamaki.

Kyoya: When Kyohan grow up enough to understand. I can tell him his uncle Tamaki named him. (He walk to the nurse.) The baby's name is Ootori Kyohan.

Nurse: There's a few questions the doctor's needs to know.

Kyoya: What?

Nurse: Do you and your wife want your baby circumcised?

Kyoya: I don't know? Let me ask my wife what she wants to do about that.

Nurse: Also ask her if she intends to breastfeed the infant.

Kyoya: Well, she's currently breastfeeding him now. (The Nurse looks over Kyoya's shoulder.)

Nurse: Well that's a big yes. Ask about the other issue. (Kyoya walks over to me and whisper in my ear. )

Kyoya: Beautiful Woman. You want circumcision for our son?

Haruhi: (I Whisper and smile.) I want our our boy to be just like his father. ( Kyoya smirks and walks back to the nurse.)

Kyoya: My wife wants our baby boy circumcised.

Nurse: I'll let the doctor know. Call me when your wife is done feeding the baby. The doctor wants to do the procedure when the baby is content and sleepy.

Kyoya: OK. (Kyoya walks over to me lifts my chin and places a short passionate kiss on my lips. Friends and family softly shouts "get a room.") This is our room and our hospital. You don't like it get out.(Smirking) You did good I'm proud of you Haruhi. I love you.

Tamaki: Your both working on your second child already huh?

Kyoya: Tamaki you idiot. Get a life.

Everyone in the room got a chance to hold him. Before the nurse took the baby to get circumcised. Kyoya has two highly trained officers with the baby at all times. Kyoya took special measures to have every item on this baby tracked. There will be no more kidnapping in this family. After a day and half in the hospital. Me and the baby were released from the hospital. Kyoya's father hired two nannies for the infant. Both nannies had to go though three interviews. One with Kyoya's father; one with Kyoya and one with me. They both would have extensive background checks. They had to be physically fit and health conscious. And finally have three letters of recommendation. And the people who wrote the letters were checked out. This position paid big money for the person that got this position. Ohno Mikalako and Tanocka Nokia got the nanny positions. Mikalako was the nighttime nanny, She looked after Kyohan his first night home. As I went to the master bedroom with Kyoya. I knew Kyoya had a need. Kyoya knew he had to wait six week to have intercourse with me again. But I never made him want.

Kyoya: Would you like a glass of wine? I know you couldn't enjoy a glass of wine while you were with child. (I nods yes. He pours me a glass of wine.) come over here sit next to me on the chaise. I want to hold you and enjoy my wine.

Haruhi: (I take a few sips of wine and sit the wine glass down. And walk in front of Kyoya in my sexy red thigh-hi stockings and my red lace bra and panties. Kyoya was longingly looking up and down my body.) Unzip your pants.

Kyoya: You do it. Sit down when you do. I want to caress your nipples.

Haruhi: No my milk will trickle all over the place.

Kyoya: Well, come come close to me so I can stoke you clit. (He sits his glass down. And gentlemanly takes my hand and leads me to sit by him. I unzip his pants. And his hard member pops out. I stroke his length. As he's kisses behind my ear. He whisper in my ear.) Are you still bleeding? (I nod yes.) Where is your pad?

Haruhi: I'm not bleeding that much. So I'm wearing a tampon.

Kyoya: You feel comfortable with me touching you?

Haruhi: Of course. I really want you. But I have to wait until I heal. You can still touch me if you choose to. (As he sucks on her neck. slips his hands inside Haruhi's panties and rotates his thumb over her clit. I was gripping his penis up and down rapidly. I stops my ministrations on him . Obviously distracted, because the sensations that Kyoya is giving me is simply divine. He brings me to my climax. After my climax I took his unsatisfied erection into my mouth. As I work the head of his manhood with my tongue and sucking action. This made him work in my mouth. He grabbed my head and I was deep throating him as he thrust in and out. His breathing was short and winded. Kyoya started to tremble. He yell out my name as the orgasmic wave hit him. His warm cum filled my mouth.) Kyoya let's go to bed now.

Kyoya: I concur.

_**Month #10**_

The day time nanny, Nokia accompanied me and the baby. To Hunny's mansion to cheer them up. They really wanted a child of their own. I thought I'd bring the baby for them to visit to cheer them up. When we got there, Hunny's maid let us in.

Cecilia: I will go get master Hunny. No you can find Master Hunny. Your Family.

Haruhi: OK. Nokia watch Kyohan while I go get Hunny? (I kind of understood why Cecilia didn't want to find him. You could get lost in his home.) If I were Hunny where would I be? Well Hunny is not a mourning person. And being the time of day it is. I say he probable trying to get up. Its possible he in his master bedroom. Cecilia point to the direction of the master bedroom. (She pointed me in the direction. I walk down the hall, as I walk to Hunny bedroom, I hear moaning. I find Hunny's bedroom door is cracked open. I see Sei spanking Hunny.)

Sei: Because you didn't make momma moan louder last night. I have to spank you.

Hunny: I know I was bad. I need a spanking momma.

Sei: Make me scream now. (Whacks him on his ass. With her small whip.)

Hunny: Kay Okay. (Hunny spreads the pink lips of her womanhood. And rapidly teases her clit. For a minute then sucks it. Sei takes one of her hands and runs her fingers though his baby soft locks of blonde hair. as she works her hips back and forth. In the other hand, she's whipping Hunny's ass with her whip. Hunny takes his free hand and stoke his hard penis while still sucking her clit. Haruhi is quite surprised by the size of his penis, considering his height. He looks to be about six and a half to seven inches. Both are moaning loudly. Cecilia walked behind Haruhi and taps her on the shoulder.)

Cecilia: It not nice to spy on family like that. Its alright. I think they leave the door open so us maids and personnel can see the show they put on. I watch them from time-to-time. Go down stairs I'll let them know your here to see them.

Haruhi: okay.

After ten minutes, Hunny and Sei comes down stairs.

Sei: AWE! Haruhi can I hold him. I think he looks just like Kyoya.

Haruhi: I think so too. I think that's why we bonded so quickly; that and breastfeeding him. He has his dad's charm.

Sei: Haruhi can I keep him for one day.

Haruhi: I don't have a problem with it. But let me talk it over with Kyoya first. He's gotten paranoid since he was kidnapped. He has police following me now.

Hunny: I have some good new. But don't tell any body. Sei is three months pregnant.

Haruhi: Why shouldn't I tell someone?

Hunny: Sei has already had three miscarriages. I'm tired of the embarrassment and disappointment. I don't have my hopes high for this pregnancy.

Haruhi: Sei I want to have a girls only day out for next Saturday. Kyoya says that I mostly have had guys as my best friends. And I need to now what its like to have girlfriends for friends, instead of romancing them.

Sei: Who all is coming?

Haruhi: Me, you, if you accept; Eclair, Noako, Amane, Kirara, Rani, Fuyume, Rukia and Sakuraoka.

Sei: Okay count me in.

_**Month #11**_

I decided to have all of us ladies go shopping for bathing suits. Then swim at the K.O. Mansion. Then we all had lunch. Then talk about sex. Most of the lady wanted to talk about sex. So I started a game.

Haruhi: (She gave each lady a sheet of paper and a pen.) Ladies I'm giving you 5 minutes to write down two things to like for your husband to do for you. And two things you like to do to him. Let's start alphabetically. Amane read what's on your paper.

Amane: #1- I Like Hikaru make love to me in the shower in rear entry position. #2- I like him to suck my toes after I shower. And #1- I like to spank him when he's bad, then pleasure him. Because everyone knows how mischievous he can be. #2- I love sucking the head of his penis making him shake and moan.

Haruhi: Eclair

Eclair: #1- I love for Tamaki to fuck me to the tunes of Bach, on top of his black grand piano. #2- I like for him to my wash hair, while he screws me in our large Jacuzzi. And #1- I'd give him a blow job while he playing his piano. #2- I'd make him a literal banana split. Whipped cream and cherry and the works, then eat him up.

Haruhi: Fuyume

Fuyume: Me and my husband loves to ride roller-coaster. #1- I like for my husband to kiss me up and down my neck while he finger fucking me. While going down a hill of a thriller roller-coaster.#2- I love him to perform oral sex on me. #1- I like to be in control it's in the Ootori bloodlines. I like to be the one mostly to ride him when we make love. #2- I like spanking his ass. While massaging his prostate.

Haruhi: Well it's my turn. #1- I love my husband to have a forceful attitude when he's using his sexiest voice to talk dirty to me, as he fondles my nipples and play with my clit. #2- Ladies you will never know what it like to be fucked by Kyoya. Kyoya takes my breath every time we make love. Because he add patterns and technique unheard of by most people. I love it when he talks dirty and sexy in my ear, I'm straddling him and he's thumb stroking my clit and occasionally licks my nipples, as he relentlessly screws me. You all have seen Kyoya in action. (Everyone nods yes.) #1- I love to make him feel like a King, by giving him the ultimate head job, which includes, sucking his balls and massaging his prostate, in his favorite chair. #2- After a hard working day, I like washing his hair, giving him a full body massage and then have sex with him. All in the Jacuzzi as we enjoy wine together. Kirara it's your turn.

Kirara: #1- I love when we go to a fancy public restaurant and Kaoru feeds me my favorite food, while he massages my clitoris, with his big toe. #2- I love when he's screwing me in the movie theater while we watch an action flick. #1- I'd handcuff and blindfold in the bed. While I make him guess how I'll make him cry my name. #2- I like to ride Kaoru in the back of his limo. as we ride down the highway.

Haruhi: Mom it's your turn.

Noako: Yoshio spent most of his time in his office. #1- I love when Yoshio handcuffs my hands behind my back, bent me over his desk, and lightly pull my long hair as he penetrates me from behind. #2- I love how Yoshio would spend hours pleasuring my genitalia, under his executive desk, on top of my mink coat. #1- I love handcuffing his hands above his head to the bed, when I didn't want him to go to work at least once a month and spank his butt, after I spanked him, I started grinding my body on his dick and made him come on himself. #2- I like surprising him in the limousine time-to-time and give him a head job on the way home.

Haruhi: Rani. (Rani and Mori eloped two weeks ago. Private ceremony)

Rani: Me and Mori love romantic private and quiet settings. #1- I love it when Mori makes love to me on a beautiful secluded part of the beach and loving one another to the music of some of our favorite love songs. #2- I love when Mori makes love to me in the jacuzzi. When it is candle lit all around and soft, soothing music is playing in the background. #1- I love to suck his dick and make him come, after we shared lunch together, under a large tree in the country. On a beautiful day. #2- I love to fully pleasure him all day long in the privacy of our master bedroom.

Haruhi: Rukia.

Rukia: #1- I love it Itachi takes me to the laundry room, sits me on top of the washing machine. And fucks me during the spin cycle. #2- I love when Itachi carries me to the swimming pool naked, for our mid-night swim. Then he makes love to me in the dim lit pool. #1- I love orally gratifying Itachi in his favorite chair, watching his favorite sports event on T.V. #2- I like to greet him in the limo. after work, in one of my sexiest Victoria Secret lingerie, and ride him all the way home.

Haruhi: Sakura

Sakura: #1- I love for Akito to talk dirty to me. As he makes love to me in our backyard, in the moonlight, to our favorite fuck songs, under the stars in the ski. #2- I love for him to handcuff my hands above my head and spanking me when I've been naughty, while toying with my clit. And suck my nipples. #1- I love to handcuff him to the bed and toy slowly for hours with his male anatomy and make him plead and beg me to ride him. #2- When I'm good to him, and this is very typical. I love to give him a fully body massage and then wash his hair, massaging his scalp. Then ride him. All done in the jacuzzi.

Haruhi: Sei

Sei: #1- I love when Hunny dismisses all the hired help early, he strips me naked and we walk to the kitchen, he tells me to lay on the kitchen table and he makes my intimate parts into a cake, using bits of various favors of cakes and whipped cream and cherries and strawberries. When he done, he eat the cake off my intimate parts and pleasures me at the same time. Then he screws me missionary style on the kitchen table. #2- After making me his cake. He lovingly lead me to the jacuzzi, and bathes with me. He washes my hair and my whole body. As he initiates foreplay and makes me yell his name. #1- He loves for me to spank him and pleasure him at the same time. So I love to do that for him. #2- I love to tickle him while I'm sucking his dick. I love to hear him laugh and moan at the same time. It's hilarious.

After our game. We had a few more drinks then everyone parted.

_**Our Anniversary**_

Despite having a family to care for, I maintain a 3.8 GPA in college. Kyoya is maintaining a 3.6 GPA at the medical college he's attending. I don't know how he does is it, but he took over two businesses. One is an insurance company. The other business is a computer sales company. Our family will never have to worry about not having money. Word got out, that Kyoya so sexy women are kidnapping him. As a result, a poll of women voted him as the sexiest man in Japan. I believe uncle Falcon had a lot to do with that. During the time I was suppose to refrain from sexual activity. One thing lead to another and we had sex. I believe I'm about six weeks pregnant now. I have the results to the positive pregnancy test in my purse, gift wrapped as a present. I'm riding in the limo. with Kyoya and Kyohan. We're going to a fancy restaurant to celebrate our first year of marriage. As we get out the limousine, we walk in the restaurant and we are seated.

Kyoya: Happy Anniversary Haruhi I love you. (He kisses me.)

Haruhi: Happy Anniversary Kyoya I love you too. I got two presents for you.

Kyoya: I'll open this one first. (He opens the envelope. Its ten gift certificates to his favorite coffee shop. He opens the second present.) Haruhi am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?

Haruhi: Yes I'm Pregnant again.

Kyoya: That's great. I'm happy. I have a present for you. (I opens the present. It's a genuine 18 karats white gold-ruby and diamond-heart necklace.)

Haruhi: I love it. Please put It on me Kyoya? (Kyoya puts the necklace around my neck.) I feel badly about the gift I gave you. You give me this great gifts. My gift has hardly no value.

Kyoya: Stop it Haruhi. Some of the best gifts are inexpensive. Your the best gift I have. And you were a commoner. You thought you had no merit for me. But I'm here to testify, you been the best wife for me. Putting up with my mood swings in the mourning, going over and beyond to satisfy my overactive sex drive went you didn't feel like it. Being submissive to me. Making me feel relaxed and calm after a stressful work day. I could go on and on about you. I love my gifts from you. But you are my best gift. I love you. (He gives me a rose. And I'm crying. I'm very touched by Kyoya's feeling about me.)

Haruhi: Kyoya your my dream come true. Since the day you asked me to be you girlfriend. Your my best gift. I hope I spend many years with you. And grow old in love with you. I love you. (He kisses me passionately.) I want to go home soon.

Kyoya: ( He whispers in my ear.) You have a need? (I nods yes.)

Haruhi: (I whispers in his ear.) I want you inside me badly.

Kyoya: I'm all too willing to give you your request.

We quickly ate our meal and left. Kyoya made love to me twice that night. His bedroom skills always gets better and better. We are fortunate to realize our love.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoya's Perspective

Ootori Kyoya is my name. I feel like I'm the happiest man on the face of the earth. I have the woman I love by my side. My father actually approves of her. Ootori Haruhi is my wife's name. She just had our son three month ago. His name is Ootori Kyohan. Everyone that has held him, has fell in love with him. I make time for my wife and my son. Even though I run four businesses. And attend medical college. This is some I wished my father would have done, when I was growing up. I rarely saw him. I was blown away went my father had a mansion build for me and my bride. Since giving us a house was not part of the agreement. When Haruhi and I returned from our honeymoon, I thought for sure I would have to make arrangements for Haruhi and I to stay in a hotel until I purchase our home. I want to tell you about my happy first year of marriage to Haruhi in our new home.

_**Month #1**_

Miles, the drive, drove up to the K.O. Mansion. That's what we named our mansion. Our Mouth's dropped open. This mansion is truly magnificent.

Kyoya: Haruhi, This is our home. Did you expect this?

Haruhi: This can't be my home. This just can't be our home.

Kyoya: My home is your home. Are you not my wife?

Haruhi: I can't believe it. I never had anything this enormous and beautiful. This mansion looks larger than the entire block my father and I lived at.

Kyoya: How do I thank my father for such generous gift? It's more like I'm getting my inheritance now.

Haruhi: Invite him to dinner and thank him.

Kyoya: My father is too busy most of the time. I don't know if …..Well your right. I should invite him to dinner. But first I want to carry you though the threshold of our new mansion.

Haruhi: This is all too surreal.

As we get out of the limo. I walk my lovely bride to the door, I unlock the door and sweep my lovely bride off her feet. I carry her into our home. According to Ootori tradition, as soon as you step foot into your home as a married couple, it's customary to make love to your mate that night. I think I'll ask Haruhi how she feels about that tradition.

Kyoya: Haruhi how do you feel about following family traditions?

Haruhi: Kyoya I'm just too overwhelmed to think right now.

Kyoya: I can understand that. I'm overwhelmed too.

Haruhi: What family tradition are you talking about?

Kyoya: Your an Ootori now. I'm talking about Ootori tradition.

Haruhi: Oh no. I don't ever want an audience ever when we make love. You rich bastards have too many traditions.

Kyoya: I want to inform you that your wealthy now. Don't that make you a bastard too? (chuckling)

Haruhi: I guess I can't say that no more. What Ootori tradition are you talking about?

Kyoya: The kind of Ootori tradition that requires an Ootori newlywed couple to make love the day they step foot in their new home.

Haruhi: I'm all in agreement with that tradition. Now where will we make love?

Kyoya: If we are following tradition, we should make love in our master bedroom.

Haruhi: As huge as our house is. Do you even know where it is?

Kyoya: Let's look for it.

Haruhi: OK.

Haruhi and I finally found our master bedroom. We took a few moments to marvel at the luxurious our bedroom. I advanced toward Haruhi, passionately kissing her slowly. I want her to remember this day when were old and gray. That I made love to her the first day in our new house. Haruhi started unbuttoning my shirt. I whisper in her ears.

Kyoya: Haruhi slowly unbutton my shirt. There's no rush. Tonight I will pleasure you thoroughly for hours.

Haruhi: And I will pleasure you thoroughly for hours. (As she lightly kiss my neck.)

Kyoya: Just be prepared to come multiple times. Because I'm going to make you. (Smirking wickedly.) (I slowly unzip her dress. I slowly slid her dress of her very attractive body to reveal her sexy undergarments. She grab the top of my jeans, to unbutton my jeans and unzip my zipper.) Slowly pull off your panties and bra. I want to watch you. Strip for me. (She nods yes.)

Haruhi: As you wish handsome. (Haruhi reaches behind her back an unhooks her bra. She drapes her bra around Kyoya's neck. I look at her luscious lips at first. But then I glance down for a second. Something else snatches my attention. I see her hard dark pink nipples protruding forth. That has me mesmerized.)

Kyoya: (Whispering in her ear.) As much as I want to kiss you breathless, I want slowly lick and tease your nipples. Haruhi just let me lick and suck your nipples.

Haruhi: I thought you wanted me to strip for you. Which is it Kyoya? It's your choice.

Kyoya: Skip stripping. I'll strip you myself. Just let me lick and suck your nipples. I'll make you feel good.

Haruhi: I'm your wife now. You don't necessarily have to ask. My body is yours. You can do with me what you want as long as you don't abuse me.

Kyoya: (Smiling at her.) If I abuse you, that would be like abusing myself. Your a part of me Haruhi. Now I want to make you feel good for hours. ( At that point. I indulge in manipulating her erect nipples. As I indulged, I ripped another expensive set of panties. So much for stripping my wife. My wife reaches for my unzipped pants, slips hand under my undergarments. Her skillful fingers massage all of my sensitive areas slowly. Pleasuring me slowly. After I had my fill of ravishing her breast.)

Haruhi: Sweetheart stop what your doing for a second. Take off your clothes. I want more access to you.

Kyoya: I won't argue with you there. (I take off my clothes slowly.)

Haruhi: Kyoya stop teasing and tormenting me. You know I want you.

Kyoya: What is the rush? We have the whole night to make love. (I kiss her passionately. Then carry her to the bed.) Let's try out our new bed my love. I want to try something different. I want to watch you play with yourself slowly while I'm kissing you.

Haruhi: I want to see you play with yourself slowly while kissing you. (I give her a nod of approval.)

We kiss passionately for a good moment. The we both get curious and watch each other. Learning from one another how exactly to pleasure each other. Well I had a few years of practice with Haruhi. So I already know many of her hot spots. But a few reminders are always welcome. Watching Haruhi gratify herself is a turn on for me.

Kyoya: Haruhi I'll do this for a while but I don't want to make myself come. I want to come inside you.

Haruhi: I don't want to make myself come. I want you now. (We both are breathing short and hard.) Make love to me.

Kyoya: You don't have to tell me twice WOMAN!

Haruhi: Yes SIR! (Haruhi is sitting at the head of the bed. I grab her hips and pull her down in the bed. My aim is to make love to her slowly and in a romantic fashion. Missionary is fitting. I kiss her all up and down all known sensitive spots of her neck, as I pull her down into the most comfortable part of the bed. Then I caress her breast. My textured thumb circles her firm nipple, making her moan. My other hand grabs under her thigh opening up her legs. I press my manly parts to hers private parts. I proceed to enter her slowly and my thrusts were slow to moderate speed. As for force, I use one of my four main thrust patterns. I usually drives her insane, which is my aim.) Kyoya faster please.

Kyoya: Shh! There's no rush. Just enjoy it, beautiful. It feels good doesn't it? Huh?

Haruhi: Yes Kyoya I love it.

Kyoya: Savor the sensations. It last longer like this. (I continued to sex her like that 15 more minutes. Before she screamed my name. Shortly after that I came. We were both panting and breathing short after that. We made love two more times before both fell asleep for the night.)

**Later in the month**

Haruhi got up one mourning sick. Her ran to our master bathroom, and hovered over the toilet. I went to work any way. I didn't get any work done. I was concern about my wife. I wanted to confirm what I already knew. I took the rest of the day off. I had Miles take me to a drug store to purchased a pregnancy test. I when home and had Haruhi take the pregnancy test. She did and gave me the results. The results was no surprise to me. I've been having relation with her all this time with no protection. I guess that was the plan. I'm going to become a father. I want to give my child the attention my father didn't show me growing up. I'd even take my child to the job to spend time with him or her. Haruhi and I decided to have a dinned party. And invite our friends over and tell them the good news. We knew Hunny and his wife experienced a miscarriage a few months ago. We wanted to cheer them up. I also wanted to see how the twin where treating my cousins. After I talk to my cousins first.

**Dinner Party at the K.O. Mansion**

Kyoya: Amane and Kirara I'd like a word with you if you please.

Amane: OK. (Kirara nods.)

They both followed Kyoya to his office.

Kyoya: How are my boys treating you? ( They both look at each other and shrugged their shoulders.)

Amane: What are you talking about Kyoya?

Kyoya: In our host club at Ouran High, a few years ago, I was known as mom. Kaoru and Hikaru are like my sons. How are they treating you?

Kirara: Amane let me talk. Kyoya it's really none of your business. But I happen to know you have our best interest at heart. So I'll tell you. Kaoru and Hikaru treats both of us like we're the Queens of the Earth. They spoil us rotten. But...

Amane: Let me cut in. Hikaru loves me and Kaoru loves Kirara. But they have been pressuring us to give up our virginity.

Kyoya: How do you feel about them? Do either of you two love them?

Kirara: I love Kaoru. I'm tempted to sleep with him. I don't know.

Amane: I want a limousine wedding. I don't want to give up my virginity.

Kyoya: Do you love them enough to marry them?

Kirara and Amane: Yes.

Kyoya: A piece of good advice Kirara. If you want to marry him, don't give him your virginity. I know how the twins operate. They wouldn't consider going with the girls at Ouran High because the girls sleep with everyone. If you give it to them. You will give it to anyone. That's not marriage material to them. Let's not hold up dinner.

Everyone ate and have a good time. After dinner, we announced to everyone that my wife and I are having a child. No one was surprised. I arranged to talk to Hikaru and Kaoru.

Kyoya: Hikaru, Kaoru may I speak to you briefly. (They both go to Kyoya's office.)

Kaoru and Hikaru: (same time) Yes.

Kyoya: I want to know how the romance is going between both you two and my cousins?

Hikaru: Were spoiling them rotten. They won't give us no booty.

Kyoya: And they won't.

Kaoru: Me and my brother want to have sex with them.

Kyoya: My cousins are not tramps or skeezers. They are the products of excellent breeding. They are not looking for one night stands. They are not like the girls of Ouran High. They want to eventually get married. They want someone that truly loves them.

Hikaru and Kaoru: (Both) I love her.

Kyoya: You both won't get those panties until both of you wed them. The question is do you love them enough to marry them?

Hikaru: I want to marry Amane.

Kaoru: And I want to marry Kirara.

Kyoya: You shouldn't marry them just for sex. If you hurt them, you both will have to deal with the whole Ootori clan. Is that clear?

Hikaru and Kaoru: Yes Kyoya.

_**Month #2**_

I'm very fortunate to be married to Haruhi. She make sure I'm comfortable after a long day of work and college. She at the point in her pregnancy she's sleepy all the time. She still has mourning sickness. And she lost her sex drive. Which is understandable. Ever though she at this stage, she still pleasures me every other day, due to my over active sex drive. And she doesn't want anything in return. On the weekends we swim and exercise together. I make it a priority to have date night with my wife once a week. After work I took her a nice restaurant of her choice.

Kyoya: This is for you my beautiful woman. No I mean beautiful pregnant woman. (I give her a rose.)

Haruhi: Thank you my handsome husband. Kyoya

Kyoya: Yes?

Haruhi: How do you really feel about about my pregnancy?

Kyoya: Honestly?

Haruhi: Yes Kyoya Honestly?

Kyoya: I'm a young person. And quiet honestly. If it wasn't for my dad's proposition, I would have chosen not to have child so soon. It takes patience and work to raise a child. I would have liked to enjoy my bride for a couple of years before I considered fathering children. But since my father has given us a mansion and is paying for nannies when the baby arrives, it's not so bad. We never have to worry about money. I love you and under the circumstances, I'm actually quite happy about you having our kid. Now, Honestly, how do you feel about carrying our baby?

Haruhi: I love you. I'm happy to carry our child. The thought of a miniature version of you is very endearing.

Kyoya: I hoping our child is more the miniature version of you. If our child does. I'm really spoiling that child rotten. I want to really spoil you rotten. I can't wait to show you physically. (Wink.)

Haruhi: Kyoya! (Smirking.)

_**Month #3**_

Haruhi, by the end of her first trimester, start to have weird cravings for food. I learned really Quickly to always keep a good supply of the food that Haruhi craves. She will cry until her food cravings are satisfied. One day she sent me out to the a commoner supermarket at mid-night, to get what she was craving. She cried until I agree to do it for her. Since that time, I always keep what ever she craving in stock food wise. One thing that's great news is that she's getting her sex drive back. One weekend we were alone in our indoors swimming pool. She decides to wear a bikini. She looks so sexy. I couldn't help myself.

Kyoya: (I walk behind her and sweep her shoulder length hair off her shoulder. Then whisper in her ear.) Your hot for me now aren't you?

Haruhi: Why do you say that?

Kyoya: You put on your sexy bikini. You know you want it. (Kissing down her collarbone. Sliding my finger under her bikini top, caressing her nipple. With my other hand in her bikini bottom rubbing her feminine area.) Your definitely not objecting to what I'm doing to your body.

Haruhi: No I'm not AHHhh! Kyoooyaaa! I want you. I want you now!

Kyoya: But your pregnant.

Haruhi: Since when did that stop you Kyoya? That AAHHhh! Not stopping Oooooo! You now. (Haruhi makes pleasure sounds as I hit her sensitive nerves.)

Kyoya: OK Haruhi I will give you what you want. ( I turn her around. And walk her to the wall of the 4 feet. I remove he bikini bottoms. She opened my swim pants and pull out my genitals, rubbing and stroking it. I lifted her enough to position myself to enter her. Legs wrapped around me as I pumped her mercilessly. I made her scream my name. The hire help ran to Haruhi rescue. Only to find me screwing my wife breathless.) So you want to watch me screw my wife go MMMmm! Go ahead, because I'm not stopping at this point. Aahhh!

Tai and Ming: (Maids) Oh Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Ootori ( They watched them from a distance.)

Tai: Daamn! Ming. Master is tearing his Mrs. ass up.

Ming: It must be good to her. She screaming his name every few seconds.

Tai: This man has got skills. (Ming nods in agreement.)

**The next day (Westside K.O. Branch)**

I went to work that day and a had to set up a seminar to train young cadets. I had to conduct board meet for my staff members that day, to assign various members tasks for the up coming seminar. I also had a few college assignments due. It was going to be a stressful day. To top everything, I two unexpected phone calls.

Kyoya: Hello (Phone call.)

Hikaru: What up Kyoya this is Hikaru. I want you to free up you calendar January 5, 2011.

Kyoya: Why should I do that?

Hikaru: Well I know you would never miss out on your cousin's and club member's wedding on that date.

Kyoya: So you and Kaoru decided to marry my cousins?

Hikaru: Yes. I ask Tamaki to be my best man. Kaoru would like to speak to you.

Kaoru: What up. Kyoya how would you like to be my best man?

Kyoya: I'll be your best man I'm honored. I'm glad you both are marrying my cousins. You and Hikaru are not marrying them just to have relations with them are you? I have to ask. Because this is sudden.

Kaoru: I can't speak for my brother, but I fell in love with Kirara when you first introduced us. I love your cousin. And yes I will marry her January 5. I would be honored if you would be my best man.

Kyoya: Yes Kaoru. I would be happy to. Well I have an extremely busy day. Congratulations to both of you. I'll talk to you later.

In an hour and a half, I have a board meeting. It's a good thing I worked on the arrangements last night in my office. Because just before the meeting, I got another call.

Kyoya: Hello.

Renge: Hello. I know you know my voice.

Kyoya: Renge

Renge: Yes.

Kyoya: I don't think I have any business to conduct with you to my knowledge. So if you don't mind I have a very busy day.

Renge: It would be in your best interest to hear me out.

Kyoya: How is that?

Renge: If the time is not right for you right now, let's meet In person after your meeting.

Kyoya: I'm not going to play any of your games Renge. If this is not business. There is no need to meet together.

Renge: This is business.

Kyoya: My meeting end at 3:00 p.m. I can meet you at 4:30 p.m. Where?

Renge: Cozy Café at 4:30 p.m.

Kyoya: Agreed.

I worked a little on my college assignments and then went to the board meeting, which was a success. Now to meet Renge.

Kyoya: Hi

Renge: Hi

Kyoya: Now Renge what is this meeting about?

Renge: I get to the point.

Kyoya: Yes, get to the point, Because I'm a very busy man.

Renge: I want you to come over my house and enjoy hours of pleasure to you body. Courtesy of me.

Kyoya: I can get that and more from my beloved wife. Honestly I don't have time for your foolishness. I'm leaving.

Renge: (She grabs my hand.) If you leave our meeting now, I will tell your wife how unfaithful you've been to her.

Kyoya: (I sit back down.) You know Renge. You can't make some one love you romantically that person doesn't. I will never love you like that. If you keep on you will ruin our friendship. Blackmailing is low of you.

Renge: I don't want your love. I want to have sex with you. I heard your amazing in bed.

Kyoya: Where did you hear that? The only woman I ever had sex with is Haruhi. And she wouldn't confide in you. So where have you heard this?

Renge: I don't really had to hear it to know that your sex skill are premium. We shared sex play for about two years and I miss it. Many of your friends are my friends. Even though you didn't invite me to the wedding ceremony, your friends told me about the consummation. So I know.

Kyoya: Renge your a beautiful woman it wouldn't be hard for you to get a man to fall in love with you. When love is combined with sex it just amazing. It's amazing to have sex with the person you love. You would be cheating yourself to have sex and not love the person your with.

Renge: I love you. I want to have sex with you.

Kyoya: I love my wife. I won't cheat on her with anyone.

Renge: If you don't I'll tell her.

Kyoya: Give me time to think.

Renge: OK.

_**Month #4**_

After my meeting with Renge, last week, I got angry with myself. How could I allow someone to try to manipulate me like puppet? I knew soon Renge is expecting an answer. But I'm thinking I'm an Ootori. I'm not going to let Renge win and have power over me. Even if I lose Haruhi. I will tell her myself. I came home from work pissed thinking about it. I knew if I told Haruhi about Renge and I, she would be upset for a good while. It maybe a long while before she let me be intimate with her again. So I decide to make love to her first before I tell her. I approached my wife when I was still pissed at myself. When I made love to my wife, I didn't even want her to see the anger my face, as I was violently humping my wife in my favorite chair, in a rear entry position. She scream blood murder every time I thrust my manliness into her inner womanly parts, hitting all of her pleasure nerves. And I loved it. Pure satisfaction. This intimate time of ours. Haruhi made love making more pleasurable for me by doing her pelvic floor exercises while we were having intercourse. This makes it harder to want to tell her. I really don't want to lose her love. After we make love. Well it was more like I was fucking her because I was angry. Haruhi ask me to clear my calendar for her doctor appointment. She wants me to see the baby by ultrasound. I did want her mad at me so I decided to wait until after the doctor appointment to tell her about Renge and I. I just had to avoid Renge until the day after tomorrow.

**At the doctor appointment**

During the doctor appointment, Haruhi and I saw our precious baby by ultrasound. We see that we're having a baby boy. This is great. My father has been longing for his first grandson. Akito and his wife has given him four granddaughters. And Fuyume just found out she is pregnant. Itachi and his wife choose not to have kids right now.

**The Ride Home From Doctor's Appointment**

I thought to myself, there I no better place to tell her than in the limo. I explain to Haruhi that I always had feeling for her. Especially after I pull her into my bed the first time. True I was trying to teach her a lesson. But I also wanted to make my feeling known to her. Until she basically said there no merit in loving her. The way she said it, made me believe that she had no feelings for me. And I told her that. But I still had feelings for her. And I had sexual needs. I know longer wanted my maid's help. Since Haruhi I thought was not interested in me. Regretfully, Renge was a nice substitute at the time. I made an agreement with Renge on a regular basis. I took a chance one day and asked Haruhi to be my girlfriend. I knew it was a good chance she would say yes. Since she would leave her items as an excuse to come back and stare at me. I told her that I love her. But while I was having sex play with her, I was also having sex play with Renge. I told her that I didn't love Renge romantically though. I also told her I kept the arrangement with Renge until our relationship was solid. She ask me why did I tell her now. I went on to tell her that Renge threatened to tell you what I was telling her, if I didn't have sex with her. I figure it would be better if I told her myself rather than hear it from Renge. She sort of blamed herself for my misbehavior. Then she forgave me. In all honest I did think she would forgive me so quickly. After I told Haruhi. I called Renge.

Renge: Hi Kyoya have you made your decision?

Kyoya: How did you know it's me and not my wife.

Renge: Like you said before. Your wife doesn't confide in me. Beside why would she anwser your cell phone?

Kyoya: I'm calling to tell you. I will never allow anyone to blackmail me. I told Haruhi about you and I. I will never love you romantically. Your not even a good friend and I'm terminating my relationship with you.

Renge: You will change your mind one day. When you do I will be here for you.

Kyoya: Don't hold your breath. Your sick. Get professional help. Please don't contact me again.

_**Month #5**_

A month or so ago I stopped getting my hair cut. I wanted a different look. Different from my father and brothers. In no way do want to look like them. If I could get away with it professionally, I would shave my head and wear one long braid going down the side of my face like Pharaoh of Egypt. Haruhi wouldn't like it. She not for me dyeing my hair another color. So I decide to grow it a little longer. Haruhi forcing to be Mr. Universe inadvertently. I'm avoiding her this month. I've been working out three time a day, trying to avoid her. She wearing me out sexually. I thought my sex cravings were out of control, wanting it nearly everyday. But Haruhi wanted sex three times a day. I don't know what's wrong with her. I'm sorry, but in the mourning I treasure my sleep. In the mourning, if she wakes me up for sex its a straight up fucking. Because she made me mad and I'm going to make her pay.

Haruhi: Kyoya. (Whispering in my ear and rubbing my genitals.) Kyoya

Kyoya: What the hell?

Haruhi: Sweetheart I want you now.

Kyoya: Just let me sleep one more hour.

Haruhi: PLEASE! I need you. (Tears were starting to form in her eyes.)

Kyoya: I can't sleep now. You won't let me. (Sex in the mourning for me and Haruhi is always rough. Because I try to make her pay for waking me. I can't stand for her to see me angry. I got up out of the bed. And grabbed her ankle and pulled her off the bed, so that she was in a prayer position. I put her in that position so I wouldn't bring harm to our unborn baby. Because I am going to put the hurting on her this mourning for waking me up. I spoon my naked body behind her. Both of our knees on the floor and leaning on the bed. I reach around her body to pinch and rub both of her nipple, making them hard. While curse her out for waking. I entered her vagina.) Woman I'm going to hurt you. You understand that don't you? (She nods. I'm thrusting on her forcefully as I'm talk to her.) I will Fuck you until you beg me to stop. You a act like a fucking harlot. I'm going to fuck you like one. (I hook my arm under her thigh raising her leg, to get deeper. I'm already longer than her depth. So I wanted to make her beg me to stop.) You love for me to pump my big, thick swollen cock in and out of you pussy.

Haruhi: AAAAHHHH! K-KKYOOOYYAAAaaa! KKKYOYAAAaaaa!

Kyoya: That right scream my name. You love it don't you. (She nods yes.) You act like a bitch in heat. Well I'm going to fuck you like your one. (I amped up my thrusts greatly.)

Haruhi: AAAAHHHHHH! MMMMMKYOOOYAAAA! KYOYAaaaa! I'M I'm Coming!

Kyoya: That's what I want. (When she came I held back until she beg me to stop.)

Haruhi: Kyoya please stop. Your hurting me. Please. ( I decided to come and withdrew from her. I hurt her feelings in my anger. I apologized to her. She apologized to me for waking me before I was ready.)

After loving her like this in the mourning. She came to my job at noon for sex. And in the evening she wanted sex. She even cried for it. This went on for just about the whole month. She cried when I put her on a sex diet. I had to. She was turning into a nymphomaniac. I limited her to once a day. Now that I think about it. It was just a phase of her pregnancy. I don't how I managed to satisfy my wife, run a successful businesses and maintain a 3.8 GPA. In college.

_**Month #6**_

Tamaki and his wife are having their baby this month. Tamaki talk to his mother over the phone, and she asked Tamaki to get her and bring her to Japan. And Tamaki wanted his mother to be present when the baby is born. Eclair is was due in one week. This was enough time to go get his sick mother from France, and bring her to Japan for the baby's birth. It so happen that Eclair when into labor. While Tamaki was on his way back to Japan. I was an alternate birth coach and camera man. Taking all kind of abuse that Tamaki should be taking. Eclair gave birth to a 7lb.- 1oz. Baby boy named Suoh Michael. Tamaki and his mother arrived one hour after the baby was born. My wife got to glance a the baby. When she had to run to the bathroom. The nurse handed me the baby. Since Tamaki hadn't made it to the hopital.

Kyoya: Eclair I really don't know who Michael looks more like. I think he's a fine mixture of you and Tamaki.

Eclair: Please Kyoya bring him to me. I can tell you who he looks more like. (Eclair looks into her baby's eyes.) Michael looks just like my mother.

Kyoya: I never seen your mother.

Eclair: I have a picture in my purse. Kyoya please hand it to me. (I was just going to pick up Eclair's purse when, Mori and Hunny walks in.)

Hunny: Kyoya where's Haruhi?

Kyoya: She went to the ladie's room.

Hunny: As I pass the ladies bathroom, I thought I heard Haruhi's voice and then a big commotion. (After Hunny said that, I dashed to the ladies bathroom.)

I walk into the bathroom to find Renge screaming because Haruhi was pounding Renge forehead into the floor. It was bought to my attention, that Renge pushed my pregnant wife to the floor. I saw red. I was pissed at Renge for putting my wife and child in harms way. Even though Renge received the worst end of that cat fight. She had no business fight any pregnant woman. Let alone my wife. Renge became my enemy that day. Fortunate for her, my wife and child are fine.

_**Month #7**_

This month the Hitachiins and my cousins get married. Tamaki is Hikaru's best man. I am Kaoru's best man. Takashi and Hunny are the Groomsman. Laminda is Amane's Maid-of-honor. Torilee is Kirara's Maid-of-honor. My wife and my sister (Fuyume) are the bridesmaids.

The best man or best men in our case. (Double wedding.) and the Groomsmen wore the same attire as the Grooms 2nd tux. The brides wore two different style maiden dresses. Kirara's style was victorian. Amane style was modern. Both the maid-of-honor and bridemaid wore modern theme attire.(Peach color.) Kirara's bridal court wore victorian theme attire.(Lavander color.) My wife was Amane's bridesmaid. Boy was she sexy. She wore her hair in a big bun a big white rose to accent it. She had long curls cascading down to frame her face. She had on a short strapless peach dress and she wore white fishnet stockings with white strappy shoes. A white shaw completed the look. I missed a good part of the ceremony staring at my wife. After the ceremony. At the reception. I got jealious when everyone that was in the wedding court was dancing. This is because I was team up with Torilee she a pretty girl, but I wanted my wife. I finally get the chance to dance with my wife, and I get arouse just by looking at her. Me and my wife are not big on eating cake. So we left early.

**The Limo. Ride Home**

Kyoya: Haruhi baby. I have to have you now. (Kiss her behind the ear and whimpering in her ear.) I want to make love to you now.

Haruhi: What about what I want?

Kyoya: What do you want?

Haruhi: I want to taste you. (I unzip my pants. And pull out my member.)

Kyoya: Taste all you want.

Haruhi: Mmm! Kyoya not only do you taste good mmmm! You smell good.

Kyoya: Always. That's a must. Aaahh! Haruhi (Sucking and licking me firmly. Hitting major pleasure Points. Making jump every so often.)

Haruhi: I'm addicted to you.

Kyoya: I'm also addicted to you. (After her last sentence, I can't help but to make her deep throat me.)

After the limo. ride home. I gave her the same courtesy she gave me. In the comforts of our bedroom.

_**Month #8**_

Mori and Rani had a baby boy. He weighs 8lb. Even. They named their baby Takashi, Mori's first name. Mori and Rani eloped two week after the birth of their son. Haruhi is beginning to show good. And she due in three weeks. Love making is a little more challenging. Lesser options. Haruhi is a good wife. She makes me feel like I'm king of the manor. Agruing with the cooks sometimes to make me a meal. Make my bath water, giving me a bath and massaging my back and shoulders. She also tended to any sexual needs that I had. After stressful work days. This is how she took care of her dad when he came home from work for years. (Minus bathing him and sexual deeds.)

_**Month #9**_

I was so excited about being a father, with the baby due in two days. I let my guard down. And the unthinkable happen. I got kidnapped.

Kyoya: Miles my going to the office today. Pick me up in front. ( As Miles was walking to the car. Some one came from behind him and hit him on the head. Knock out Miles and striped him of his clothes. The person that knocked him out. Looked very much like Miles. He put on Miles clothing. This impostor posed as Miles. He fooled me.) Where are we going Miles this is not the way to my building. (The impostor locked me in and kept the privacy divider up. He drives me to Renge's hidden mansion in the deserted hills. He makes me get out by gun point. And motions me to walk to a luxurious master bedroom with monitors every where. Meanwhile, Renge talks to the impostor driver.)

Impostor: I did the job. Pay me my $50,000.00

Renge: I only have $25,000.00 right now.

Impostor: If you don't pay me in two days with interest. You will have big problems. You understand?

Renge: Right right. Oh drowned the car, it has tracking on it.

Imposter: That's an extra $5,000.00. I will be back in two days.

Renge: (Renge talks to me through the monitors.) Kyoya do you want to go home? Your wife should be due anytime now. Wouldn't you want to be with her when she delivers?

Kyoya: I don't think It would surprised me as to what you want? Renge just let me go home and I will forget you did this.

Renge: I want you Kyoya. Just sleep with me one night?

Kyoya: Renge I think I told you before. Sex is reserved for the one I'm married to.

Renge: You will never go home until you give me your body.

Kyoya: Renge your making a huge mistake.

My wife calls around 5:00pm. My phone is on vibrate. I'm aware that I have my phone. I know that I'm being watched. And I also know that this room is bugged. So I text my wife under the covers.

**Kyoya: Haruhi, Renge had someone kidnap me by gunpoint. She doesn't know I have my phone on me so I'm texting you. She won't let me come home until I have sex with her. I will never have sex with her. I don't know where I'm at.**

**Haruhi: I don't want you to have sex with her. But maybe you should. I need you I love you.**

**Kyoya: No Hell No. I wouldn't screw her now if she were the last woman on the face of the earth. The human race would end. Haruhi I have camera footage all over our estate. Call the Westside K.O. Special Police force to look at the video footage to find out who kidnapped me. If they find the identity of the kidnapper they can easily find me.**

**Haruhi: OK. Kyoya I love you. **

**Kyoya: I love you too. I will be there for the birth of our child.**

Renge gave me some food laced with trace amounts of Viagra. I was starving so I ate it. She slip it though the opening through the door. I figured she didn't want to kill me. She's in love with me. I was in want. I never masturbated in my life. But I was seriously considering it. I'd rather do that. Than sleep with Renge. I really regrets ever having a relationship with her now. Renge fed me very well. But I began to put two and two together. I realized she's giving me a sex drug. Because after I eat I get hard. I tried cold showers and exercise. It didn't help that Renge would show up on her monitors naked. I was to tempted to touch himself. I managed to fight the urge.

Renge: You need relief? I'm more than willing to give it to you?

Kyoya: This is your last chance. Let me go. Let me go and I won't press charges.

Renge: Kyoya they will never find you. I'm deep and hidden in the woods.

After a few more hours. I notice it was strange that Renge didn't feed me my next meal. It's about dinner time. Shortly my special police force recued me. They found no trace of Renge. I discover what my dad loving did to get me back. I knew Renge would pay now. And not by me. My dad will make her pay wherever she's hiding. I'm near my house. I'll text my wife.

**Kyoya: I'm coming home and coming up the drive wait outside for me.**

The minute I saw my wife I hugged and kissed her. She was very emotional. I have to say that day I made my wife go into labor. With all the love I had to give her. I had Miles take us to the hopital. After six hours my wife gave birth to a 6lb.- 9oz. Baby boy. Tamaki named our son Kyohan. I took great measures to prevent any more kidnappings in the future. I now have hidden tracking on all of our clothing. I also have more security guards stationed at my residents. Me, Haruhi and my father choose a.m. and p.m. Nannies for Kyohan. With the kidnap scare. A nanny must be with Kyohan at all times, except when he's with his parents. Both of the nannies are skilled in martial arts.

_**Month #10**_

My father requested a meeting with me this afternoon. I have a feeling I know what it's about. Renge.

Yoshio: I know that Renge kidnapped you. I want you to tell me three things. Tell me how you meet her? How you got involved with her? How she got infatuated with you?

Kyoya: Do you have anything scheduled the rest of the day?

Yoshio: Yes but I can make it wait. This is important to me.

Kyoya:Telling you could take the rest of your day.

Yoshio: Tell me everything.

I told my father that Renge mistaken me for the guy she fell in love with in her video games.

Kyoya: She's from France. She found out I went to Ouran High School Academy. She persuded some relatives in Japan to take her in. so she could attend Ouran high School Academy about three years ago. She was always infatuated with me. She was my friend. But I had no romanic feelings for her.

I went on to tell my father I always had feelings for Haruhi. How I thought she wasn't interested in me. And how she thought that I wasn't interested in her. Because of her commoner status. How I had sexual desires just being around around Haruhi. And not wanting to be gratified by my maid. So I explained to my father that if I couldn't have Haruhi at the time. I regretfully made a temporary arrangement with Renge. She could tend to my sexual needs. In return, I would tend to her sexual needs. This arrangement to me that was better than my maid. I made one more attempt to make Haruhi my girlfriend and she accepted. I told him, every since I ended my arrangement with Renge. Because I never had intercourse with her, she's been trying to blackmail me. If I didn't have sex with her, she would tell Haruhi about our sexual arrangement. I wouldn't let her blackmail me so I told Haruhi myself. When Renge couldn't succeed in ruining my relationship with my wife. She resorted to kidnapping me. She put sex drugs in my food to make me want sex. She was thinking I would have sex with her to satisfy my forced craving for sex. (I gave my father a more detailed version of this summary.) After telling my father everything. He didn't say anything. Which worried me. My father is the type of person that doesn't want any disruptions in his life. Whoever causes disruptions in his life, we usually he makes them pay for it. Renge is in trouble. I feel it.

**K.O. Mansion**

I made it home at 8:00 p.m. I decide to check on my son. Mikalako was watching my son. I pick my son up and out of his crib. I held him and played with him. Until he got sleepy. Now I need to relax. I walked into my master bedroom and I heard the shower running. I went in the bathroom to find Haruhi taking off her clothes.

Haruhi: You want to shower with me?

Kyoya: I can't refuse. I need a shower too.

We both walk in to the I just can't keep my hands off my wife. I start by washing her hair massaging her scalp. Kissing her shoulder blade. I turn her around and start kissing her slipping my tongue in and across the textures of her tongue. I press her close to the tiles of the bathroom shower. Continuing to kiss her lips and all up and down her neck. She lick and kisses my earlobe.

Haruhi: Kyoya.

Kyoya: What? Beautiful.

Haruhi: Talk dirty to me.

Kyoya: I'm not angry with you. ( Licking and sucking her nipples.)

Haruhi: Mmmm! You don't need to be an..Ooooo! Angry with mme to t-talk dirty t-to me. (sliding my finger in and out of the folds of her womanhood, then drawing circles around her clit.)

Kyoya: I talk more dirt when I'm angry with you. (she grips the length of my penis and works it. While she's doing that, she's also gently massaging my balls. I'm kissing her collarbone as I continue my ministration on her.) Haruhi just how do you want me to make you come? Tongue gratification? Screw you?

Haruhi: I want y-you inside me now?

Kyoya: As you wish. (I enter her promptly. From behind. Moving in and out of her at a moderate pace.)

Haruhi: Faster Kyoya.

Kyoya: Want to scream my name? Then beg for it then.

Haruhi: I'm going to make you pay for this Kyoya.

Kyoya: OK.

Haruhi: Please Kyoya. Make me scream. (Kyoya grabbed her hips and work them up and down in the same rhythms as my now violent thrusts. I hit every pleasure point in vagina with my long and thick dick. I gave her no mercy. As she screamed to the top of her lungs. She ask for it. I gave it. We both came at the same time.)

After our sex act in the shower, we just realized we were suppose to wait six-weeks after the birth of our son to have intercourse again. Oops.

_**Month #11**_

Haruhi and I woke up at 7:00 a.m. we were horny that mourning. So I was screwing my wife. When someone knocked on the door.

Kyoya: Who is it?

Terri: Terri, your butler.

Kyoya: Come in. ( Haruhi is moaning Kyoya's name.)

Terri: Oh Master Ootori I'm sorry.

Kyoya: What are you sorry for?

Terri: Well Master Ootori I came in and your like enjoying your wife.

Kyoya: I invited you in don't be sorry. I'm just fucking my wife. You have a wife don't you?

Terri: Yes

Kyoya: You enjoy fucking her. Right?

Terri: O-of course sir.

Kyoya: Don't be ashamed. Sex is beautiful.

Haruhi: Aaahhh! Kyoya!

Kyoya: Sss! Haruhi I know it feels good. Terri what's so important?

Haruhi: Aahh! Aahhh! Kyoya! I'm coming.

Kyoya: Mmm! I am too. Aaaahh! Mmmm! Terri I'm listening.

Terri: Your father wants you to meet him after work around 5:00 p.m. At the Eastside A.O. Building (Akito's division.)

Kyoya: Thank you Terri. (Terri Bows.) Haruhi let wash up. You nurse the baby and let's go down stairs and have breakfast together.

Haruhi: Yes Kyoya.

**Eastside A.O. Building**

I went to my brother's building at 5:00 p.m. My father met me in the lobby. My father wanted me to follow him. We went in to and observation room. On the other side of the glass I saw Renge in hand cuffs.

Yoshio: Kyoya I want you to observe.

Kyoya: Yes father.

I saw my father, Akito, Itachi and Falcon. Go into the room.

Yoshio: So Renge it been brought to my attention, that you want to know what it like to screwed by an Ootori.

Renge: I don't want to screw an Ootori. (Akito go get your brother. Yoshio whispers.)

I walk in the room where my father, brother and Renge are.

Kyoya: Renge let's go to my car and have sex. Just me and you. ( I'm daggling the cuff keys.)

Renge: Let's go. I've been waiting a long time for this.

Kyoya: Renge one question before we go. Am I an Ootori?

Renge: Yes now let's go.

Kyoya: Not so fast. Are you a liar?

Renge: No.

Kyoya: Play back my father's first statement and Renge's statement. Then bring back the Ootori questions and her anwser to it.

**Yoshio: So Renge it been brought to my attention, that you want to know what it like to screwed by an Ootori. **

**Renge: I don't want to screw an Ootori.**

**Kyoya: Renge let's go to my car and have sex. Just me and you. ( I'm daggling the cuff keys.)**

**Renge: Let's go. I've been waiting a long time for this.**

**Kyoya: Renge one question before we go. Am I an Ootori?**

**Renge: Yes now let go.**

**Kyoya: Not so fast. Are you a liar?**

**Renge: No.**

Kyoya: The truth is your a liar. You Screw the entire Ootori Family. When you kidnapped me. My father had to take a little out of all the Ootori's funds, to pay the creep you paid to kidnap me, to turn himself in. In order to find me. That amounted to $1,000,000.00 yen. Now you will know what it's like to be screwed by a Ootori. I leave you to my fathers mercy.

Yoshio: Kyoya don't leave you may have to participate.

Kyoya: Yes father.

Yoshio: Renge you have three options:

_You spent two years in our prision_

_We will world web cam video tape your bare bottom receiving 25 lashes from each one us Ootori men and apologize to each one of us by name._

_Pay me back $2,000,000.00 yen_

Kyoya: Father your too kind.

Renge: I don't have $2,000,000.00 yen. My father won't pay it for me. I don't want to go to prision for two years. I guess I have no choice but to choose option 2.

Falcon: I have everything set up. The camera is ready to roll.

Yoshio: Renge pull down you pants I want to see bare ass. You can bent over the desk. Kyoya I think you should go first since she cause you more heartache. Apologize to my son.

Renge: Kyoya I'm sorry for kidnapping you and causing you and your family harm. (I gave her 25 lashes on her ass with a ping pong paddle. My Father, Itachi, Akito and Falcon did her the same way. And it made national news.) I never heard from Renge again after that.

_**Our Anniversary**_

I'll make this short. Me, Haruhi and Kyohan went to a fancy restaurant. I gave my wife a rose and a ruby and diamond-heart necklace. My wife gave me a positive pregnancy test and most cherished, ten gift certificates to my favorite coffee shop. We eat. Then discussed events the has happened during our first year or marriage. Then when we settled Kyohan with his nanny. We made love (Twice.)

_**Ten Years Later**_ **(Family and Host Members Children)**

Kyoya/Haruhi (Ootori)

Kyohan (Male)

Kyotaki (Male) (Quad.)

Kyokao (Male) (Quad.)

Harukyo (Female) (Quad.)

Harley (Female) (Quad.)

Harpra (Female)

Tamaki/Eclair (Suoh)

Michael (Male)

Sarah (Female)

Angelique (Female)

Takashi"Mori"/Rani (Morinozuka)

Takashi "Lil Mo" (Male)

Hisoka (Male)

Taro (Male)

Yasuo (Male)

Mitsukuni"Hunny"/Sei (Haninozuka)

Hideaki (Male Twin)

Hideyo (Female Twin)

Hikaru/Amane (Hitachiin)

Choyo (Female)

Tukiyo (Female)

Kane (Male)

Kaoru/Kirara (Hitachiin)

Kasuo (Male)

Kenji (Male)

Kohana (Female)

Itachi/Rukia (Ootori)

Itachi II (Male)

Mai (Femele)

Akito/Sakura (Ootori)

Kumiko (Female)

Seiko (Female)

Aiko (Female)

Kichi (Female)

Nagataka (Male)

Daisuke/Fuyume (Matsuki)

Murasaki (Female)

Nami (Female)

Isi (Male)

Tomi (Male)


End file.
